Sea, Sand, and Shinobi
by chibi-kyuubi
Summary: It all begins when Jiraya asks Naruto to join him and Tsunade for a trip to the beach. Something happens, and then suddenly everyone is on the trip as well. There are too many pairings to mention so just read it to find out. Chapter 14 up!
1. When Jounin Get Jealous

**

* * *

Title:** **Sea, Sand, and Shinobi  
**  
**By:** _chibi-kyuubi  
_  
**Rating:** PG-13 _(Some scenes and language are not suitable for very young readers.)  
_  
**Category:** Humor/General  
  
**Summary:** The shinobi of the Hidden Leaf take a much-deserved break a few months after Orochimaru's attack on their village. It all begins when Jiraya asks Naruto to join him and Tsunade for a trip to the beach. Something happens, and then suddenly everyone is on the trip as well. With transportation provided by Tsunade, and accommodations paid for by Jiraya, this is trip bound to be fun if not funny.  
  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. It owns me.

* * *

**Chapter 1 – When Jounin Get Jealous**  
  
One fine day at the Ichiraku Ramen, Naruto was eating a late lunch when Jiraya approached him.  
  
"Hey Naruto," Jiraya said as he sat beside the boy. "How about we go on another trip together?"  
  
"Where are we going this time, ero-senin?" Naruto said with his mouth still stuffed with ramen noodles. "Will you be teaching me another cool jutsu?"  
  
Jiraya sweatdropped. "Err, I was thinking that we could go to the beach this weekend so you can relax and take a break from you training."  
  
"And so you can stare at bikini-clad women all day." Naruto added.  
  
"Well..." Jiraya scratched the back of his head. "Anyway, I asked Tsunade if she could come with us, and she said she'd love too. She'll also bring Shizune along. If you go with us, it would be just like the old days."  
  
"But it's only been a few months since we found her."  
  
"Come on, Naruto. It's going to be really fun. I already talked to Kakashi and he said that you have nothing to do this weekend anyway. Plus, I'm going to pay for all the expenses. I'm going to make sure that there's a lot of food."  
  
Naruto still didn't look quite convinced.  
  
Jiraya sighed. "If you really want to train that bad, I heard that swimming in the sea is a good way to build up stamina."  
  
"Really?! Awesome! I'll go with you!" Naruto jumped out of his seat, suddenly motivated.  
  
"Then you should get yourself ready," Jiraya said as he stood up. "We will pick you up right outside your house in about two hours. Tsunade said that she'd find us some means of transportation provided by the administration. She isn't Hokage for nothing."  
  
"See you then, ero-senin! And don't you dare leave me behind!" Naruto waved at his sensei and ran off to his house.  
  
"Hehe, you haven't changed a bit Naruto," Jiraya said to himself. "Huh? Where did that Uchiha kid go? I sensed him standing outside just a while ago."

* * *

"I have to get my things ready and be in front of Naruto's house in two hours," Sasuke thought.  
  
He had decided that he would follow Naruto this weekend. All he heard while standing outside the ramen place were the words 'jutsu,' 'training,' 'Tsunade,' and 'beach.' But with just that, he knew what Jiraya was planning to do. He was going to have Hokage-sama teach Naruto a secret, powerful, and most important of all cool-looking jutsu! Sasuke had to find it out and learn it using sharingan. His kunai-sharp good looks and hot ninja charisma depends on it.  
  
Sasuke was about to open his front door when he heard an all too familiar voice calling him.  
  
"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura shouted as she ran towards Sasuke's direction, waving at him. It appears that she had just passed by, but the truth was that she hid in the bushes one block away and waited for her Sasuke-sama to arrive. She usually does these kinds of things in days without training. "I was just passing by and-."  
  
"Then get back on your way. I have to pack my things," Sasuke said. "And why do you have leaves stuck in your hair?"  
  
"Oh. They're nothing," Sakura brushed the leaves off her hair, a little embarrassed. "Why? Are you going somewhere?"  
  
"I'm going to the beach this weekend to follow Naruto, and I have to be at his place by 4:00 pm." Sasuke placed his hands firmly on the doorknob, ready to shut the door on Sakura when he sees an opportunity.  
  
"Really? You're going to the beach with Naruto? Could I go too?" Sakura said as she tried to make the cutest face she could.  
  
"Suit yourself," Sasuke said. Seeing that Sakura suddenly became distracted, he seized the opportunity to shut his door and locked it as fast as he could.  
  
Meanwhile, Sakura was still imagining Sasuke in Speedos when she realized that the person she was talking to was already gone.  
  
Without giving it much of a thought, Sakura ran as fast as she could to her house.

* * *

A few seconds later, in the Yamanaka Flower Shop, Ino was fixing flowers on the display window when she spotted Sakura running across the street.  
  
"Hey Sakura!" Ino yelled. Sakura seemed to have heard her and stopped right in front of their shop in a billowing cloud of smoke. "What are you thinking, running around like an idiot?!"  
  
"Oh. It's nothing really," Sakura said with a very big grin. "I'm just going to the beach with Sasuke-kun this weekend. I have to get my things ready because he's going to pick me up in front of Naruto's house by 4:00 pm. Bye!"  
  
Sakura ran off, leaving Ino stunned when images of Sakura rubbing sunscreen on Sasuke's back entered her mind. Ino shook her head then thought of herself rubbing sunscreen on Sasuke's back instead of that idiot Sakura. Ino imagined her slippery hands moving across Sasuke's broad shoulders feeling his smooth muscles become tense and then relax under her touch, then moving down to his smooth back, and then down again to the dimples right above his round, firm bu-! Ino suddenly woke up from her delusion and caught herself blushing.  
  
"Damn. She must have used some kind of genjutsu on me so I can't stop her," Ino thought. "I just can't let her get Sasuke-sama all alone like that. I know what to do, but I'm going to need some reinforcements."

* * *

"I'm sorry Ino, but Shikamaru is at the park with Chouji right now. You can call back later if you want to talk to him," said the voice of Shikamaru's mom, though it sounded more pleasant than the way Shikamaru always described it.  
  
"It's okay Mrs. Nara," Ino replied. "I'll just go to the park and talk to him personally. Goodbye."  
  
"This is good," Ino thought. "This way, I won't have to go look for Chouji too."

* * *

"Hey Chouji, look at that cloud over there," Shikamaru said while pointing at a patch of clouds. "It looks just like Ino when she's angry."  
  
"Um, you shouldn't be saying that," Chouji said as he suddenly stuffed his mouth with a lot of his snack.  
  
"Why are you getting nervous all of a sudden? We haven't seen her all day and she couldn't-" Shikamaru stopped talking and gulped. What he was looking at isn't a cloud anymore, but Ino's actual face, and it looked pretty angry.  
  
Shikamaru got lucky, as Ino remembered her true purpose for coming to find them. Shikamaru closed his eyes as he got ready to be whacked by Ino, but to his surprise she just stood there and smiled at them.  
  
"Hey guys, do you want to go with me to the beach this weekend?" Ino asked.  
  
"No way," Shikamaru answered. "It's too troublesome."  
  
"Yeah, it's also our first weekend off after a long time. I want to take a rest," Chouji added.  
  
"Oh come on," Ino said. "Sasuke-kun will be there. It's going to be fun."  
  
"So that's why she wants to go," Shikamaru thought.  
  
"No way."  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Plus, you're going to see me in a bathing suit." Ino untied her hair and let it seductively fall as she winked at the two boys.  
  
"Tempting, but no."  
  
"Na-uh."  
  
"You can watch clouds while getting a tan at the same time."  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Umm, and I heard that there will be a party. And of course, there will be lots of food." Ino was desperate.  
  
"Still no."  
  
"Come on, Shikamaru. Why don't you want to go with us?" Chouji said, his will suddenly broken.  
  
"Hey! How many times do I have to tell you not to bribe Chouji with food," Shikamaru said as he sat up to take a look at his teammates. Both Ino and Chouji were making cute faces at him. Shikamaru sighed. "Alright, alright, I see no point in arguing with you guys. Geez."  
  
"Great!" Ino jumped in excitement. She can't wait to see Sakura's face when she finds out that she will NOT be alone with Sasuke this weekend. "We'll meet at 4:00 pm in front of Naruto's house."  
  
"But I have to tell Asuma where we're going just in case." Shikamaru said.  
  
"Suit yourself," Ino said. "But I have to go now. I still need to pick which bathing suits I'm going to bring."  
  
On her way back home, Ino saw Shino, Hinata, and Kiba who just came from the training field. "This couldn't get any better," Ino thought as she waved at the other three genin.

* * *

"Hey Asuma! It's for you," Shizune said. She was kind enough to answer the phone at the jounin's lounge. "I think it's the new chuunin kid."  
  
"Thanks," Asuma said as he took the phone from her. All the other jounin in the room, which were Shizune, Kakashi, Gai, and Kurenai who had just arrived, looked at his direction.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Hey, I just called to say that team 10 is out of town this weekend. Ino invited us to some kind of beach party and I think that the other genin will be there as well. Bye." Shikamaru sounded like he was in a hurry, and his mother's voice could be heard in the background.  
  
"What was that about?" Kakashi asked, but it was obvious that everyone else was curious.  
  
"My team is going to a beach party this weekend. And from what I heard, it seems that your teams are going as well."  
  
"No wonder Jiraya asked if Naruto was free this weekend," Kakashi said.  
  
"How come my team didn't tell me anything?" Kurenai took the phone from Asuma. "I'm going to ask Hinata. She lives closest to the training area so she should be home by now."  
  
An excited Hinata answered the phone. "Um, hello."  
  
"Hinata. It's Kurenai." Kurenai noticed the excitement in her student's voice. "By any chance, are you guys doing something this weekend? After all, we won't be having any training sessions or missions."  
  
"Oh! Y-yes, Kurenai-sensei," Hinata said after a long pause. She was too distracted with images of her Naruto-kun in swimming shorts that she almost forgot she was talking with someone on the phone. Good thing the idea of putting sunscreen on Naruto hasn't come into her mind yet. She would have fainted. "We were invited to a beach party this weekend. Shino and Kiba are going too."  
  
"Well, that is good." Kurenai said. "That party is a great way for you and Shino to build up your social skills, and Kiba needed a bath anyway. Have fun on your trip. Bye."  
  
"Bye, Kurenai-sensei."  
  
"Yeah, looks like my team is going too," Kurenai said to the other jounin.  
  
"I'll call Neji," Gai said as he took the phone from Kurenai. He was a bit pissed off that his students didn't invite their super-cool, super-nice, and super-macho sensei to their beach gig. After all, they have nothing to be embarrassed about and had everything to be proud of. "Hello. Neji? I have to ask you something very important."  
  
"What is it Gai-sensei?" Neji said, somewhat nervous from the tone of Gai's voice.  
  
"Will you three be going to a super-exclusive beach rave party this weekend and planning to leave me behind?! Tell me the truth!" Gai's outburst made every jounin in the lounge fall off their seats.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry about that. It's all too sudden." Neji gave a sigh of relief. He thought that Gai was going to cancel their weekend off like he usually did. "Hiyashi-sama approached me a few minutes ago while I was with the rest of the team. He instructed me to watch over Hinata-sama this weekend because she was going on a trip to the beach with the other rookies. I would be okay even if I went by myself, but Lee and Tenten insisted that they come along as well. Lee obviously wants to see that girl Sakura, but I'm not sure why Tenten decided to go."  
  
Somewhere in Konoha, a girl is giggling thinking of a certain longhaired boy she knew wearing Speedos.  
  
"I see." Gai was depressed that Neji still hasn't asked him to come along. "See you on Monday then. Tell Lee not to stress himself too much. He still needs to rest after Hokage-sama's operation."  
  
"I will. Goodbye." Neji put down the receiver. Now Gai is totally disappointed that Neji didn't invite him in the last minute like he thought he would.  
  
"Looks like the kids are growing up," Kurenai said.  
  
"Don't worry about them, think about us," Asuma interrupted. "They probably think we are too old to join their fun."  
  
Everyone in the room sighed, except for Shizune who was obviously suppressing laughter.  
  
"What's so funny?" Kurenai said, glaring at Shizune.  
  
"Well, I think I'm going to the same party as your students are." Shizune said, letting out a little giggle.  
  
"WHAT?!" Everyone's jaw dropped except for Kakashi who expertly concealed his.  
  
"How come you are invited?" Kakashi asked.  
  
"Well, yesterday Tsunade-sama asked me if I wanted to go to the beach with her this weekend. She said it was about time that the duties of the village started to lighten up and she wanted to take her long-overdue break. She also said that Jiraya and Naruto-kun would be going with us." Everyone was giving Shizune bizarre stares. "What?!"  
  
"So if you're going," Kakashi said. Everyone seemed to be having the same idea, all except for Shizune who was starting to get scared.  
  
"That means we could come too," everyone said in unison. Shizune was already holding on to the edges of her chair, getting ready to escape.  
  
"Oh. Well, I-I guess so." Shizune gave a sigh of relief. She shouldn't have told them anything at all, but at least they were acting normal again. "But if you guys really want to come along, then you should be getting ready. Tsunade-sama is supposed to pick us up in front of Naruto-kun's house in about an hour."  
  
"But I thought we were going to watch 'Come Come Paradise' the movie this weekend?" Kakashi suddenly remembered.  
  
"Yeah! I want to watch that too," Kurenai said without realizing that it wasn't like her to talk about adult stuff in front of the other jounin.  
  
"We could do that when we return." Asuma said, still startled from what he just heard from Kurenai.  
  
With that, the all the jounin in the room filed their vacation permits and then disappeared to get their things ready, except for Shizune who went to the phone.

* * *

"Um, Hello? Could I please speak to Iruka-chan?"

* * *

**Author's Notes:**  
  
Finished. Quite long and took too much time to write, but I wanted everything to be started in the first chapter. I hope it seems original enough. When I first thought about this fic, I was like, "I bet a lot of people had already thought of this before." But I wrote it anyway. I hope you enjoy this fic and please review. I would really appreciate it if you do. XD

* * *


	2. Tsunade's Love Bus

**

* * *

Title: Sea, Sand, and Shinobi  
  
By:** _chibi-kyuubi  
_  
**Rating:** PG-13 _(Some scenes and language are not suitable for very young readers.)  
_  
**Category:** Humor/General  
  
**Summary:** The shinobi of the Hidden Leaf take a much-deserved break a few months after Orochimaru's attack on their village. It all begins when Jiraya asks Naruto to join him and Tsunade for a trip to the beach. Something happens, and then suddenly everyone is on the trip as well. With transportation provided by Tsunade, and accommodations paid for by Jiraya, this is trip bound to be fun if not funny.  
  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. It owns me.

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Tsunade's Love Bus**  
  
It was almost 4:00 in the afternoon. Naruto can't wait for Tsunade to arrive and pick them up and then take them to the beach. Jiraya had decided to come early and help Naruto choose which things to bring, especially after what happened the first time they went on a trip. He also reminded the boy to bring binoculars since the beach has a lot of um, beautiful sights. Naruto didn't understand what the old man meant of course, but he brought the binoculars along anyway. Shizune arrived a few minutes later and told them that Tsunade is on her way so they better finish up whatever they were doing. After double-checking everything Naruto had decided to bring, the three of them went outside the house and waited for Tsunade.  
  
"Shizune, do you know what kind of vehicle Tsunade got for us?" Jiraya asked.  
  
"Nope. Tsunade-sama just told me to go here and wait with you guys. But I think she is going to let us use one of the administration office's cars."  
  
"The administration office has cars?" Naruto was surprised since he rarely sees cars in Konoha. The people prefer having fresh air so they used bicycles when traveling within the town. In fact, the last motorized vehicle he saw in town was that very cheesy Konoha tour bus the guests rode during the chuunin exams. It was colored yellow with large, green hidden leaf symbols painted on both sides. Underneath the symbols were words painted in black which said, 'Welcome to Konoha where everyone has a will of fire!' Naruto still hasn't seen the interior, but he has no plans of doing so.  
  
"Of course they do." Shizune said while she patted the boy's head. "They are mostly for emergency purposes, but they are at the Hokage's disposal anytime."  
  
"How come I never saw the Third use those cars?" Naruto asked as he tried to fix his ruffled hair.  
  
"But the Fourth used them well," Jiraya said, completely ignoring Naruto's question. "I heard he used them to get the attention of the ladies living in this village. That's why he had so many women chasing after him."  
  
"Then how come you don't have one, ero-senin?"  
  
"Where would I park it? Besides, I heard that driving one could give you a sore back. Even worse, it could make your butt go numb!"  
  
"So that's why the Third didn't use them!" The three of them were laughing hard, but they suddenly went quiet when they heard a loud beep coming from around the corner.

* * *

"Hey! Wake up!" Tsunade said to Shizune, Jiraya, and Naruto. The three of them fainted when they saw the yellow bus with Tsunade waving from the driver's window.  
  
Fortunately, Tsunade has just the cure for lack of consciousness due to shock-trauma. After all, she IS the greatest medical ninja that ever lived. She opened a small bottle she took from her bag, and let the three fainted bodies inhale the vapors coming out. Naruto and Shizune woke up immediately, but Jiraya was still unconscious. Tsunade gave him a sharp kick on the side.  
  
"Wake up you fool. There is no way that I'll give you CPR."  
  
"Ouch!" Jiraya said as he stood up, clutching his side.  
  
"Hey! Old lady, why do we have to ride that? I thought the administration has a lot of cars!" Naruto complained.  
  
"Well, we have none now." Tsunade said, looking depressed. "During the attack of the Sand and the Sound, the cars were stolen from our warehouse. It seemed that some of the enemy ninjas decided that they could just take the cars and flee. Those cars were worth the trouble in my opinion. I would have preferred an SUV or pick-up truck, but this is all we have."  
  
"That's because nobody wanted it!" Naruto crossed his arms and pouted. He didn't want to ride that thing, but it looked like he had no choice.  
  
"And since when did you learn to drive a bus?" Jiraya asked.  
  
"It was one of my first tasks as a Hokage to learn how to drive. And since all the other cars were gone, I had to learn using this one."  
  
"Well, that explains a lot of things." Jiraya said with a grin.  
  
"Like?"  
  
"You wouldn't be able to drive a small car because your breasts will get in the way of the steering wheel." Jiraya and Naruto started to laugh. Tsunade was going to hit them if Shizune hadn't stopped her.  
  
The two finally finished laughing.  
  
"This is fun, but we should get going," Jiraya said as he offered to carry Naruto and Shizune's bags inside the bus.  
  
"It would take about three hours to get to the hotel, so we should be on our way if we are to have dinner there. Otherwise, we'll have to stop and eat at a roadside restaurant. You don't know how hard it is to find a decent parking space for this thing," Tsunade said as she walked with the others towards the bus.

* * *

Naruto was the first to enter the bus, though he wasn't exactly eager to do so. His attitude changed soon enough, as the interior of the bus was very different from what he expected.  
  
The bus is air-conditioned of course, and has comfortable-looking seats arranged by threes on the driver's side, and twos on the other. It seems to be big enough to accommodate 50 people and their luggage. It also has two doors on the side opposite the driver's. The doors automatically open when a person stands next to them, and the driver could lock these doors when the bus is on the move. There is also large flat screen television in front that could be folded up when not in use. Each seat has it's own set of earphones attached to a personal radio and CD player. In addition to these, there are also storage compartments located right above the seats for personal belongings. At the back of the bus, right after the other door, is a row of about five seats, which ends in a small passageway that would lead what Naruto thinks are the comfort rooms.  
  
Naruto didn't realize this before, but there was someone sitting in the back row.  
  
"W-what is a blood-thirsty woman like you doing here?!" Naruto said while pointing at the surprised Anko sitting there.  
  
"Hehe, he must have remembered that incident during the chuunin exams," Anko thought. "Don't worry kid. I'm here on official business. I'm supposed to guard the Hokage on her trip, because A LOT OF JOUNIN DECIDED TO SLACK OFF THIS WEEKEND."  
  
Shizune, who had entered right after Naruto heard what Anko just said and glared at her. The two of them have some kind of rivalry because they are both students of one from the legendary three. There seems to be more to it than just that, though.  
  
"But why did you bring your stuff with you?" Naruto asked, noticing the bags in the compartment above Anko's seat.  
  
"Oh, these. Who said I can't do work and have fun at the same time?" Anko said, followed by shrewd laughter.  
  
"Well, it looks like everyone is ready." Tsunade said as she took her place in the driver's seat.  
  
"Let's go!" Jiraya and Naruto shouted.  
  
"..."  
  
"What? Is there something wrong Tsunade?" Jiraya asked, noticing that they still hadn't moved yet.  
  
"Um, exactly how much money did you bring with you, Jiraya?" Tsunade asked, sounding nervous all of a sudden.  
  
"Just enough for two days in the hotel, and the food that we will be eating. Besides, I have my bank book with me so you shouldn't worry." Jiraya said, looking proud. "Wait, are you thinking of borrowing money from me? I already learned my lesson so the answer is no. Besides, there are no casinos in the hotel we are going to."  
  
"No, that's not it," Tsunade said. Her eyes were fixed on the side mirror. "But I do hope that you have a lot of zeroes in that bank book of yours."  
  
"Of course I do. Why?"  
  
"I think you should see for yourself. Look outside."

* * *

From across the street, a bunch of leaf shinobi carrying travel bags and beach stuff were heading towards their direction.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**  
  
I would have never realized that this would be my shortest chapter in this fic. Anyway, this chapter was cut in half, because I thought it was too long. There rest is found in the next chapter. The title, Tsunade's Love Bus isn't clear in this chapter but it will be (I hope) in the next two or so chapters. Nothing mushy I promise. Please review. You know I love reviews. XD

* * *


	3. Iruka's Secret Love Triangle

**

* * *

Title: Sea, Sand, and Shinobi  
**  
**By:** _chibi-kyuubi  
_  
**Rating:** PG-13 _(Some scenes and language are not suitable for very young readers.)  
_  
**Category:** Humor/General  
  
**Summary:** The shinobi of the Hidden Leaf take a much-deserved break a few months after Orochimaru's attack on their village. It all begins when Jiraya asks Naruto to join him and Tsunade for a trip to the beach. Something happens, and then suddenly everyone is on the trip as well. With transportation provided by Tsunade, and accommodations paid for by Jiraya, this is trip bound to be fun if not funny.  
  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. It owns me.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Iruka-chan's Secret Love Triangle**  
  
"Tsunade-sama, should I bring out that medicine again?" Shizune asked.  
  
"Yes, please. But make sure to give him an extra dose, it looks like he needs it." Tsunade answered. "I'll go and meet the others outside."  
  
"I'll go too!" Naruto said as he followed her.  
  
Shizune opened Tsunade's bag and took out the same 'loss-of-consciousness- due-to-shock-trauma' remedy that the Hokage used on them earlier. Shizune noticed that Tsunade brought an extra pair of these as well as some bottles of 'blood-loss-through-nose-bleeding remedy'.  
  
"Hehe, I'm going to make sure that these things are used tomorrow," Shizune thought, followed by a naughty giggle. She then approached Jiraya who fainted on the first row of seats, and let him inhale the healing vapors.  
  
"I guess I'm going to check out what's happening outside," Anko said. She couldn't care less whether or not Shizune heard her. She calmly walked out of the second door, which was just in front of where she was seated.  
  
Shizune also couldn't care less that she was alone in the bus, or that Anko was outside. In fact, she was quite happy that Anko wouldn't be able to see what she is doing. Therefore she can't criticize her work. But it also means that Shizune won't be able to see what Anko is doing outside.  
  
"As if she's going to do something important out there," Shizune thought. "Oh, wait! She couldn't do that! Nooooooo!"  
  
Shizune ran out of the bus, leaving the medicine bottle open beside Jiraya.

* * *

"Well, it looks like everyone is here," Tsunade said while looking at all of the leaf shinobi gathered in front of her. "I'm just wondering how you all found out about our little trip."  
  
"Actually, we were all invited," Kakashi said. Everyone agreed except for Sakura, Ino, and Sasuke who were awfully quiet.  
  
"Okay, I'm not going to ask anymore who invited you, but I think I already have an idea," Tsunade said as she glared at the three guilty genin. "Everyone get in the bus. We have to get going if we are to arrive there before dinner."  
  
The group of shinobi picked up their things, and started walking towards the bus. Naruto saw Sakura and Sasuke, and walked up to his teammates.

* * *

"Hey, Sakura-chan, you're coming too?" Naruto asked, suddenly excited. He was finally going to see Sakura in a bathing suit.  
  
"Of course." Sakura couldn't care less about who was with them. She IS going to find a way to be alone with her Sasuke-sama this weekend, or her name isn't Haruno Sakura.  
  
"You too, Sasuke?" Naruto asked while looking at Sasuke with suspicious eyes.  
  
"Pft." Sasuke was thinking if he should leave since there wasn't going to be any training, but he couldn't resist an opportunity to show off his young, trim, and athletic body. Good thing he brought his original Uchiha swimming trunks with him.  
  
Naruto gave the two a confused look, and then looked around. He noticed that they were among the last people heading for the bus, and he had a good view on everyone who was going on the trip with them.  
  
Shikamaru, Chouji, and Ino were there. Chouji was carrying an extra bag full of snacks and other food items. Ino brought and extra bag as well, though this one seemed to be full of sunscreen, suntan lotion, and other similar things. Unlike his teammates, Shikamaru only had one bag since he thought it was too troublesome to bring such luxuries.  
  
Kiba, Shino and surprisingly, Hinata were also there. Kiba brought Akamaru of course, as well as inflatable rings to help his dog stay afloat. Shino brought buckets and other tools for making sand castles so he could play 'Knights of the Round' with his kikai bugs. Hinata brought a net and a ball so they could play beach volleyball, which was one of the sports she was actually good at.  
  
Lee, Neji, and Tenten were there. Neji brought snorkeling gear, and Lee brought heavy-duty swimming goggles for training. Tenten had a Polaroid camera with her, and a lot of extra film rolls. Naruto guessed that she brought it for the same reasons that Jiraya had for bringing binoculars. "That place must really have a lot of beautiful sights," Naruto thought. He doesn't realize how close his guess on was.  
  
Their Jounin instructors were there as well. There was Kurenai, Gai, Asuma, and Kakashi who surprisingly wasn't late. Kurenai brought a pair of beach umbrellas, and Asuma brought a large cooler for drinks. Kakashi and Gai were carrying their own surfboard. It was obvious that there will be another competition between these two tomorrow.  
  
"Wow," Naruto thought. "That was well, everyone I know. Except maybe for-"  
  
"Hey," said a familiar voice from behind Naruto.  
  
The three of them looked behind to see their academy teacher.  
  
"Iruka-chan!" Anko appeared all of a sudden and grabbed Iruka's arm.

* * *

"Iruka-chan?" Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke said as they sweatdropped.  
  
"Well, it's a long story," Iruka said, blushing.  
  
"Iruka-chan, do you want to sit with me in the bus?" Anko asked while hugging Iruka's arm tightly.  
  
Before Iruka could answer, Shizune suddenly appeared and grabbed Iruka's other arm. "No way, Iruka-chan wants sit beside me, not you."  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
"Because I was the one who invited him to come along."  
  
"Liar. I was the one who invited him." The two girls were now tugging Iruka's arms.  
  
"Geez. These two are worse than Sakura and Ino," Naruto thought.  
  
"Could you please stop." Iruka was starting to get very embarrassed. "The truth is that both of you called and invited me."  
  
"Then tell us who invited you first," Shizune said, feeling confident. "She will be the one who gets to sit beside you."  
  
"Neither of you was the first to invite me."  
  
"What?!" Both girls' jaws dropped.  
  
"The person who first invited me was Sakura," Iruka said. "That was also the reason I was home when you called. I was already packing my things."  
  
Shizune and Anko looked at Sakura.  
  
"I saw Iruka-sensei outside the academy and asked him to come along because my parents won't allow me to go if no adults were with us." Sakura said, though the real reason she wanted him to come was that he could keep Naruto away from her and Sasuke.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me that someone already invited you when I called?"  
  
"You never asked me," Iruka answered. "After I said yes, both of you put down the phone immediately. Good thing Sakura told me where to go or else I wouldn't be here.  
  
"Hey! What are you guys waiting for?!" Tsunade shouted. The six of them were the only ones left outside the bus. Everyone was waiting for them. Kakashi and Gai had just finished tying their surfboards on top of the bus and were now getting inside. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Iruka, Shizune, and Anko ran towards the bus before Hokage-sama gets furious.

* * *

It was chaos inside the bus. Shizune and Anko started fighting over Iruka again, while Sakura and Ino began fighting over who gets to sit beside Sasuke. Jiraya was already awake and was hitting on poor Kurenai, and Naruto and Rock Lee were chasing after Sakura. Tenten was trying to keep Neji all to herself, and Akamaru was barking loudly. Hinata fainted when she asked Ino what was in her extra bag.  
  
"Everybody keep quiet! And someone go help Hinata!" Tsunade was starting to get angry. Everyone hushed except for Akamaru. "Kiba! Could you please keep you dog silent?"  
  
"But Akamaru says that something is up there," Kiba said.  
  
"Fine, I'll check it out," Tsunade said as he opened the compartment. A very scared Ton-Ton jumped out into its master's arms.  
  
"See, Akamaru doesn't bark if he sees no reason too," Kiba said while patting his dog.  
  
"Ton-Ton, why are you here?" Tsunade asked her pet pig. "I left you in the house to guard it. Did you just eat the food I left you and followed me here?"  
  
Ton-Ton just dug his face deeper into Tsunade's um, arms.  
  
Tsunade sighed and turned to face the others.  
  
"All right, now for the rest of you," Tsunade said. "Since I am the director of this excursion, I'll be the one who assigns who you'll be sitting next to. I'm going to do it by pairs so you could choose to sit either on the left or the right side of the bus."  
  
A few buts could be heard, but no one would dare speak against the Hokage right now.  
  
"I'll start with the kids. Shikamaru and Chouji, Hinata and Shino, Lee and Sasuke, Naruto and Kiba, Tenten and Neji, Sakura and Ino."  
  
A mixture of yes and no could be heard from the group.  
  
"Now for the 'ahem' grown-ups. Kakashi and Gai, Asuma and Kurenai, Anko and Iruka, Shizune and Jiraya."  
  
"Yesssss!" Anko said as she latched on to Iruka, who didn't seem to be as happy as she was.  
  
"Nooooo!" Shizune wailed in anguish. "Tsunade-sama, I thought you were my friend!"  
  
Shizune started to look very scary, just as Tsunade had expected. Making her sit beside Jiraya like that should keep him quiet for the rest of the trip.  
  
"All right everyone! Let's get going!" Tsunade shouted. She took her position once again at the driver's seat, and placed Ton-Ton on the floor beside her.  
  
"Yeah!" Everyone shouted, except for a really grumpy Shizune and a really scared Jiraya.  
  
Tsunade turned on the flat screen TV that played a three-hour film about a certain ring. "This should probably last until we get there," she said to herself.  
  
At long last, the cheesy yellow Konoha tour bus has started to move with the group of leaf shinobi in it. Everyone seems to be quiet, just as Tsunade had planned. She just hopes that this peace and quiet keeps up until they reach the hotel.

* * *

A few minutes after they left Konoha, Kiba stood up and looked over at the two girls seated behind him. "Hey Ino, I want to tell you something."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**  
  
I hope everyone liked the Shizune/Iruka/Anko love triangle. I made them act like that because when I thought about which characters I'm going to put in, I wanted the three of them to be included. My problem back then was that they were not given enough screen/manga time, so I had no idea what kind of plot to put them in. After watching episode 79, I got the idea of putting Anko and Iruka together. I then mixed it with an earlier idea of Shizune and Anko having some kind of rivalry to get to where they are now. Whether they really like Iruka or he's just a measuring stick for their rivalry, I still haven't decided yet. I also forgot all about Tsunade's pet pig when I wrote the first two chapters so I just inserted him here. Please review. I assure you guys that I read all of them. (Even more than twice.) XD

* * *


	4. The Wonders of Ninpou Shintenshin

**

* * *

Title: Sea, Sand, and Shinobi**  
  
**By:** _chibi-kyuubi  
_  
**Rating:** PG-13 _(Some scenes and language are not suitable for very young readers.)  
_  
**Category:** Humor/General  
  
**Summary:** The shinobi of the Hidden Leaf take a much-deserved break a few months after Orochimaru's attack on their village. It all begins when Jiraya asks Naruto to join him and Tsunade for a trip to the beach. Something happens, and then suddenly everyone is on the trip as well. With transportation provided by Tsunade, and accommodations paid for by Jiraya, this is trip bound to be fun if not funny.  
  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. It owns me.

* * *

**Chapter 4 – The Wonders of Ninpou Shintenshin**  
  
"Oh, come on. Do you seriously think that?" Ino raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah, it's true. Just look at her. She won't admit it though, especially to us," Kiba said.  
  
"Now that you mention it, I see your point."  
  
"Hinata was actually the first one to notice."  
  
"Hinata? I thought she was dense since she is the only one who still hasn't made a move on Sasuke-kun."  
  
"Yeah, she surprised me and Shino when she told us as well. It must have been her Byakugan or something."  
  
"So, why are you telling me this?" Ino said, suddenly interested in what Kiba just told her.  
  
"Wait! What are you guys talking about? I want to know too," Sakura interrupted. She can't keep Inner Sakura quiet any longer.  
  
"All right. Come sit over here Kiba, tell Sakura what you just said to me," Ino said.  
  
"Hey! I want to know too!" Naruto interrupted.  
  
"Sorry Naruto, but this doesn't concern you. Besides, you wouldn't understand it anyway," Ino said.  
  
"Hmph," Naruto pouted. "I don't care about what Kiba told you anyway. I'll just sit back and watch this movie."  
  
"Sorry Naruto," Kiba said as he left his seatmate.

* * *

Kiba sat between Sakura and Ino. The row they were on had three seats anyway.  
  
"We should be quiet or the other jounin may hear us," Kiba said.  
  
The three of them huddled together.  
  
"So, what did you tell Ino?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Well, my teammates and I think that our Kurenai-sensei likes Ino's Asuma- sensei," Kiba said with a grin on his face.  
  
"Really?" Sakura couldn't help but let out a little giggle.  
  
"Well, besides the fact that they are always together, Kurenai-sensei also avoids any of our questions regarding Asuma. She either changes the topic or tells us to get back to training," Kiba added.  
  
"What we don't know is what Asuma-sensei thinks about her," Ino said. "We never actually asked him about anything regarding Kurenai."  
  
"So why don't we ask him?" Sakura said mischievously.  
  
"What are you suggesting?" Kiba and Ino asked.  
  
"Everybody move closer, I'll tell you the plan."

* * *

It has been almost an hour since the bus left Konoha. Everything seemed to be peaceful, and all those who were watching the movie were enjoying it. Asuma too, was absorbed at what he was watching. He couldn't smoke because they were in an enclosed area so he had to find something else to distract him. "I probably won't be able to smoke in the hotel too," he said to himself.  
  
But when he felt a small weight suddenly pressed against his shoulder, Asuma took a quick glance at the sleeping Kurenai beside him and sighed.  
  
"Maybe I should wake her up and tell her that she isn't the best seatmate around," he thought. "First she sleeps on me while I was talking, and now she's using my shoulder as a pillow. I couldn't blame her though. We all worked so hard for the last few months straight in order to restore the village. Maybe I should try and make her feel more comfortable."  
  
Asuma moved his shoulder down a little so Kurenai could better rest her head on it. He then tried to give her some more space, but he was already near at the edge of his seat.  
  
"But still, we should have chosen to sit on the other side of the bus," Asuma thought. "The rows over there have one seat more than the ones here. We can't even move around that much. Wait a minute! It was her idea that we take these seats in the first place!"  
  
"Mmmm." Kurenai mumbled as she moved a little towards Asuma. Her entire body was now rested against his. Asuma had no choice but to put his arm around her for support, or she might accidentally push him off his seat. He had just found a comfortable position to maintain when he realized that Kurenai was already awake. "Hello, Asuma-s-san."  
  
"Glad to see you're awake," Asuma said. He noticed that Kurenai sounded a bit strange. Not only that she rarely calls him Asuma-san, but also for a second there, he thought she was going to call him Asuma-sensei.  
  
"Asuma-san, can I ask you something?" Kurenai said as she moved her body even closer to him.  
  
"What is it Kurenai?" Asuma replied. He was starting go get very uncomfortable, but he couldn't move or else he'll fall off the edge of his seat.  
  
"What do you think about the way I look?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean, do you think I'm pretty?" Kurenai said as she tried to embrace Asuma's body.  
  
"Is this about Uchiha Itachi again?" Asuma grabbed Kurenai's wrists before she could get him into a bear hug, and pinned them down on her lap. "How many times do I have to tell you that you don't need nail polish to look beautiful? Besides, Itachi is a very skilled ninja who can perform hundreds of hand seals without even scratching his own nails. It takes years of practice for someone to do that."  
  
"Does that mean you think I'm beautiful?" Kurenai said in a breathy manner. She also made sure that her lips parted slowly and seductively.  
  
Asuma didn't seem to notice this. "That is besides the point. What I'm trying to say is that Itachi is beautiful not because of his nail polish, but because he was born into the Uchiha clan. That clan is well known not only for their beautiful eyes, but also for their sensational line of personal care products. Kurenai, you need to understand that the purple nail polish is just a requirement for joining any organization where Orochimaru is an important member."  
  
Kurenai swatdropped.  
  
"And your answer to my question is?" She said, trying not to be distracted by what Asuma was saying.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry," Asuma said. The truth is that he really didn't want to answer her question from the beginning. "How about you tell me what you think about the way I look first?"  
  
"Okay, since we have already gotten this far, I'll do it," Kurenai said while inspecting Asuma. "Well, you have your beard."  
  
"What about my beard?"  
  
Kurenai moved her face very close to his. Asuma could almost smell her lipstick or whatever it is that she had put on her lips.  
  
"It's all nice and scruffy," Kurenai said. "Makes me want to kiss it,"  
  
Asuma gulped. He was surprised and nervous at the same time. The only other person to ever notice his beard like that was Ino, but she always told him to go shave it. Furthermore, for Kurenai to complement him like that was unusual yet very flattering. And was she trying to kiss him just now? Asuma didn't know what to do. He always thought that they were just good friends. But at that moment, she was right there in front of him, moving closer and closer with her eyes closed and her lips ready. Asuma didn't want to hurt his friend's feelings, so he closed his eyes and waited for the kiss.  
  
But the kiss never came. Asuma sensed that Kurenai had stopped and that she had moved back a little. He couldn't help but feel a little disappointed.  
  
"Um, Asuma," Kurenai said in an embarrassed tone. "I think I need to go to the bathroom. I'll be back in a while."  
  
"Sure," Asuma said. He was now starting to feel sorry for himself.  
  
Kurenai came back a few minutes later, acting normal again. She didn't seem to remember what happened, but she told Asuma that she just had a very strange dream.  
  
"At least nobody saw what happened," Asuma thought as he looked around at the other Jounin. "Everyone seemes to be intently watching the movie."

* * *

"That was great Ino," Kiba and Sakura said as Ino started to gain consciousness.  
  
Akamaru seemed to have liked what she did too.  
  
"We couldn't see much from here, but I bet the others had a better view," Kiba added.  
  
Ino groaned. Her head was still hurting.  
  
"Hey, Shino and Hinata's report is already here," Kiba said as he took the small piece of paper from Shino's messenger bug. "They said that it was very funny and that they almost laughed out loud."  
  
"And look! Shikamaru and Chouji are standing over there and they are giving us two thumbs up," Sakura added.  
  
Ino didn't understand what they just said. Her mind was still hazy.  
  
"Here are the pictures," Tenten whispered as she walked past them. She secretly inserted a white envelope into Sakura's handbag as she passed by.  
  
"Hehe, these pictures are great!" Kiba said and Sakura agreed. "Asuma looks like he was blushing in that one. And- Huh? What is a picture of Neji doing here? Anyway, that was great acting Ino. I didn't know you had it in you."  
  
"No," Ino said. "That wasn't me."  
  
"Stop kidding. You already made laugh a lot of times today," Kiba said.  
  
"I'm serious."  
  
"Really?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Yes. She is a monster like you Sakura," Ino said. She was still a little shaken from what happened. "Though this time, I wasn't able to get away. I can't believe I almost kissed Asuma-sensei! I mean, he looks okay but he needs to shave."  
  
"What do you mean?" Kiba asked. He had no idea what Ino was talking about, but Sakura understood her perfectly.  
  
"It's too difficult to explain," Ino said. "But when I entered her body, there was something else in there that took hold of me. It then took control of her body's actions like I was supposed to do, but I could still feel whatever the body felt."  
  
"Do you mean that the person who did all that was actually Kurenai-sensei herself?" Kiba sounded very surprised.  
  
"Well, you could say that it was just a part of her," Sakura answered.  
  
"Ugh, I think I need to take a rest," Kiba said. He helped Ino get up and then made his way back to his seat beside Naruto.  
  
"Hey Sakura," Ino said. "Would you mind if I keep those pictures?"  
  
"Sure. You deserve to have them after what happened."  
  
"Thanks. I may find some use for these sometime soon."

* * *

The rest of the ride seemed to be uneventful for the group, except for one time when Shizune caught Jiraya trying to do something naughty and spanked his hand. A very loud ouch was heard from the bus, followed by an even louder laughter. After that, everyone just seemed to be either asleep or intently watching the movie that was being played.

* * *

At long last, they were already near their destination. Tsunade could now view the wide sea on the horizion, and she could already spot the hotel that they were supposed to go to.  
  
"Hey everyone! We're almost there!" Tsunade shouted.  
  
"NOOOOOOO!" Everyone said, mixed with some screaming from the girls.  
  
Tsunade was shocked by their reaction, but suddenly realized that they were just moved by the movie they were watching. "Must be the part when one of them gets shot by arrows," she thought.  
  
The movie finished just before they reached the hotel. Everyone who watched it applauded and cheered. Those who were asleep were woken up because of the noise.  
  
"Finally," Tsunade said to Ton-Ton. "We're here."  
  
Everyone went silent when the bus stopped right in front of the hotel. All of them excitedly stepped out with their luggage, and were led to the main hall by a hotel employee. Tsunade was with them, since the valet parking guy was kind enough to park the bus for her. She told him to leave the surfboards on bus. They'll just come back tomorrow to get them.  
  
When they reached the entrance of the main hallway, the guards stopped them because of Ton-Ton and Akamaru. Fortunately, a kind-looking lady who appears to be one of the hotel managers approached to help them. "It's okay to let them pass, they are a special case."  
  
When they finally made it to the hallway, everyone was amazed by the design of the interior. The flooring was made of marble tiles, and the walls had a remarkable Victorian style wall treatment. Carpets highlighted the furniture, and chandeliers hung from a very high ceiling. It wasn't obvious at first, but the ceiling was actually a very large painting with clouds and angels on it. Their reaction to the place was very audible, and a lot of the other guests noticed the large group of shinobi. Three of them in particular, seemed to know who they were.  
  
After waiting there for a few minutes, one of the hotel managers finally approached their group.  
  
"Welcome to Hotel Konohawaii," said the lady who helped them at the entrance. "My name is Jessica, and I'm going to be the one in charge of your stay here. We have been expecting you."  
  
"Konohawaii?" Everyone sweatdropped, except for Jiraya and Tsunade.  
  
"The owner of this hotel is a retired Leaf shinobi," Jiraya said. "Tsunade and I knew him personally."  
  
"Where is he now?" Naruto asked.  
  
"He's already dead," Tsunade answered. "But his son is the one running this place."  
  
"Excuse me," Jessica interrupted. "But could the organizers of this group please follow me to the registration desk."  
  
"I guess that's us," Jiraya said to Tsunade. "Everyone else wait here. We'll be right back."  
  
Jiraya and Tsunade followed Jessica to the other side of the hall. Everyone else went to a group of unoccupied sofas and lounge chairs and took a seat. Those who ran out of seats just sat on the carpet.  
  
Naruto looked over at where Jiraya and Tsunade were. There seems to be some trouble since Jiraya was shouting something and Tsunade was rubbing her forehead.

* * *

"What do you mean there are only four rooms left?!"

* * *

**Author's Notes:**  
  
I wrote this chapter mainly because I'm a huge Asuma/Kurenai fan. (Episode 81 anyone?) I know that it's not a very popular pairing, maybe because Asuma was drawn very poorly in the anime. He looked pretty okay in the manga though. You could also notice a little self-insertion here. This in not a Mary Sue fic, and she will be the only original character in this story, I promise. I'm still not sure if she'll appear in later chapters though. But if she does, it will probably be in the next few ones since all of the scenes will be happening in the hotel. I repeat, this is not a Mary Sue fic. In fact, it is quite the opposite since (if you hadn't noticed) I'm a guy. (not spelled with an 'a') I just chose a female self-insertion because there were already too many guys in this fic. Anyway, I hope you still enjoyed this chapter. Please review. It's like catnip to an author like me. XD

* * *


	5. The Special Guests

* * *

**Title: Sea, Sand, and Shinobi**  
  
**By:** _chibi-kyuubi  
_  
**Rating:** PG-13 _(Some scenes and language are not suitable for very young readers.)  
_  
**Category:** Humor/General  
  
**Summary:** The shinobi of the Hidden Leaf take a much-deserved break a few months after Orochimaru's attack on their village. It all begins when Jiraya asks Naruto to join him and Tsunade for a trip to the beach. Something happens, and then suddenly everyone is on the trip as well. With transportation provided by Tsunade, and accommodations paid for by Jiraya, this is trip bound to be fun if not funny.  
  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. It owns me.

* * *

**Chapter 5 – The Special Guests**_ (A Night in Hotel Konohawaii part 1)  
_  
"I'm really very sorry," the female hotel manager said. "As you can see, we are very full at the moment, and when the owner told us that you would come, he didn't specify how many rooms you would need."  
  
Tsunade was rubbing her temples furiously. "I guess we can't do anything about that, right?"  
  
"Well, at least one room seems to be extra large. Maybe the boys could stay in there," Jiraya said while holding a piece of paper with the information on the rooms reserved for them. It looked like they had the entire left wing of the second floor to themselves.  
  
"I'm really sorry," the female hotel manager named Jessica repeated.  
  
"I guess we'll have one room for the girls, and one room for the female jounin," Tsunade said.  
  
"And the rest of us will be staying in another room," Jiraya added. "I guess we should go and tell the others so we can put our stuff in the rooms."  
  
"How about dinner sir?" Jessica asked. "Shall I ask the chefs to make something for your group?"  
  
"Oh. Yes, I forgot," Jiraya said. "We'll have whatever is on your menu for today, plus some extra desert for the kids."  
  
"Very well sir. I'm going to ask the chefs right now," Jessica said. "If you would kindly wait for me with the rest of your group, I'll be escorting you to your rooms."  
  
Tsunade and Jiraya headed back towards the rest of the leaf shinobi.

* * *

Sasuke was feeling very grumpy at that time. First of all, he was dragged into this trip by his fellow leaf shinobi by tricking him, telling him that they were going to teach him a new jutsu. What they really wanted was to see his bishie body in Speedos. Then on the way to the hotel, he got to sit right next to Rock Lee. Tsunade didn't realize that making him sit next to Lee would make his sexiness factor go way down. He should have been paired up with Neji or Shikamaru. On top of that, his favourite character in the movie they were watching was killed! Not only did he feel strongly for the character, but it also seemed that the writer made him look like the bad guy! It wasn't his fault that he was lured by great power of the ring. He needed it to do something very important to him. He was an avenger for his people. The pesky little midget just didn't understand what he felt. Besides, what's so bad about wanting to become more powerful?  
  
It seemed that nothing could make Sasuke's day worse.  
  
"What?!" Sasuke almost stood up in protest. He wouldn't be alone if he did. It seemed that Naruto, Lee, Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Tenten, Anko, and Shizune didn't like the idea as much as he did. He wanted to stay with the female jounin just in case they needed um, an extra pillow or bath sponge. Plus, changing clothes in a room seven other boys seemed kind of weird to him. Iruka was the only one who was visibly pleased with the scenario.  
  
"It's not like we have a choice," Tsunade said. "We are lucky that there are still four rooms available. The entire hotel is full of guests."  
  
Sasuke and the others gave a sigh of defeat.

* * *

A few minutes later, Jessica arrived to escort them to their rooms. Much to Naruto's dismay, they didn't take the elevator. Instead, they went up an elegant staircase on the corner of the reception area. Jiraya, Iruka, Kakashi, Gai, and Asuma took the room nearest to the stairs. Tsunade, Shizune, Anko, Ton-ton, and Kurenai decided to stay in the room across theirs. Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata were forced to the room beside the women's since the room beside men's was the largest and was assigned to the boys.  
  
"If you want anything, there are computers and telephones in every room which are connected to the lobby," Jessica addressed to the group. "There are also guides to the facilities in our hotel beside the beds. And of course, you can call me on the recipient's desk if you need anything else. I'd be happy to help out."  
  
"Can I call you if I want a date?" Jiraya interrupted.  
  
"Sorry, but you're too old for me," Jessica said coldly. "Anyway, you guys rest for a while. I'll come back in about 30 minutes to escort you to one of our function rooms for dinner. We modified it so that it would be an acceptable dining room for your large group."  
  
As Jessica left them, they all went back to their rooms, though some did so reluctantly.

* * *

Naruto, Kiba, and Rock Lee were amazed by how well their room was decorated. In the main room were two sofas in front of a wide-screen television. Near the sofas was a glass sliding door, which led to a balcony facing the sea. There was also a desk with a computer and beside it, a telephone. A small refrigerator was also located between the two bedroom doors. It was obvious that it was used to store ice and alcholic beverages, but now it contained, to Chouji's and Naruto's delight, soda and ice cream. Each bedroom had it's own bathroom which was complete with luxuries. There were also two four-poster beds in each room, and it seemed that the other two were only added recently.  
  
"Wait a minute!" Naruto shouted while pointing at the beds. He was bad in math so it literally took a minute for him to talk again. "There are only four beds and there are eight of us!"  
  
"Well, it seems that the beds are large enough for two," Shikamaru interrupted.  
  
"Are you suggesting we are to pair up and share a bed?" Sasuke asked, obviously disturbed. Now, sharing a bed with another guy sounded very very very weird.  
  
"What do you suggest then?" Shikamaru asked him.  
  
"Well, Kiba could sleep on the floor with Akamaru," Naruto joked. Shikamaru and Sasuke glared at him.  
  
"For your information, Akamaru doesn't sleep on the floor unlike you," Kiba said.  
  
"How do you suggest we pair up?" Sasuke asked, recognizing defeat. He just hoped he wouldn't be paired up with Lee again, and maybe Chouji because he may get crushed when he turns around, and Kiba too since he may have fleas or something.  
  
Speaking of fleas, Shino wasn't a good candidate either.  
  
"We'll draw lots I guess," Shikamaru answered.

* * *

Ino, Sakura, Tenten, and Hinata made a collective "Oooohh" as they entered their room. It looked like the boys' room except that there was only one sofa, bedroom, and bathroom, no balcony, and only two beds. They had no problem choosing bedmates, so Sakura eneded up with Ino, and Tenten with Hinata.  
  
"Hey, check this out," Sakura said while picking up a leaflet beside their bed which showed the different facilities in the hotel. "It says there are several swimming pools every ten floors for the use of the guests."  
  
"So what?" Tenten said. "They'll probably be full by the time we finish dinner."  
  
"But it also says that there are some pools that can be reserved by special guests for their personal use," Hinata said while looking at the leaflet she got from their bedside.  
  
"Exactly," Sakura said. "And from what it seems to me, we're special guests here, right?"  
  
"I guess so," Tenten said.  
  
"Great," Ino said as she stepped out of the bedroom. "I'll go call the receptionist and ask for one of those pools to be reserved for us."  
  
"I'll go invite Sasuke-kun on the computer," Sakura said.  
  
"Invite Neji too," Tenten added.  
  
"Why not invite everyone?" Hinata said, not wanting to reveal her crush on Naruto right now.  
  
"All right," Sakura said. She and Tenten didn't want to hurt Hinata by telling her that they think that the other guys are all losers. "But we'll have to tell them after dinner. I don't want the adults to join in on us. They might spoil our fun."  
  
Everyone seemed to agree on that.

* * *

The interior of the room where Tsunade's group stayed looked a lot like the girl's room. In fact, they had the exact same kind of decorations and furnishings. The only difference was that the door that led outside was located in a different corner of the main room, and the drinks inside the mini-refrigerator.  
  
Noticing the two beds, Tsunade was about to suggest that they randomly choose who will sleep beside each other but she suddenly realized that Shizune and Anko were giving each other electrifying stares. Tsunade suggested the two of them share one bed.  
  
"But Tsunade-sama," Shizune looked like she was sent to the death row.  
  
"The two of you should work out your dispute since it would do nothing but hinder your mission," Tsunade said. "Right, Anko?"  
  
"But-"  
  
Tsunade glared at both of them.  
  
"Yes, Hokage-sama," they said as they went to place their things beside one of the beds.  
  
"Kurenai, what are you doing?" Tsunade asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing. I'm just checking out this computer we have in our room," Kurenai answered. "This one has the latest upgrades and a very fast internet connection. We should have one of these in our jounin lounge."  
  
"We'll see," Tsunade answered. Personally, she didn't think it was a good idea.  
  
Tsunade saw a sack of pet food was placed on a corner of the main room. Ton- ton seemed to have noticed it too since he jumped out of Tsunade's arms and ran towards it. Unfortunately, the sack was too tall so Ton-ton had to wait for Tsunade to get it for him. She grabed a food bowl and scooped a bowlful of the food and placed it on the floor. Ton-ton wanted more, but she didn't seem to realize this.

* * *

The men's room was also similar to the previous two rooms except that they too had a balcony that faced the sea like the boys. Even the number of beds was the same. Jiraya was the first one to notice this.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**  
  
This chapter was long overdue. But at least I got it up, right? Anyway, this is part one of two or three chapters about their first night in the hotel. I was a bit traditional and separated them by gender. Maybe I'll mix the males' and females' sleeping arrangement in a future chapter. Anyway, please review if you liked this fic. And if you didn't, submit a review anyway. XD

* * *


	6. Come Come Paradise the Game

**

* * *

Title: Sea, Sand, and Shinobi**  
  
**By:** _chibi-kyuubi  
_  
**Rating:** PG-13 _(Some scenes and language are not suitable for very young readers.)  
_  
**Category:** Humor/General  
  
**Summary:** The shinobi of the Hidden Leaf take a much-deserved break a few months after Orochimaru's attack on their village. It all begins when Jiraya asks Naruto to join him and Tsunade for a trip to the beach. Something happens, and then suddenly everyone is on the trip as well. With transportation provided by Tsunade, and accommodations paid for by Jiraya, this trip is bound to be fun if not funny.  
  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. It owns me.

* * *

**Chapter 6 – Come Come Paradise the Game** _(A Night in Hotel Konohawaii part 2)  
_  
"Uh-oh," Jiraya thought. "This is going to get ugly."  
  
Asuma, Kakashi, Iruka, and Gai went through the door behind Jiraya a few seconds later. They all froze at the sight of the two empty beds in front of them.  
  
"I think I'll just sleep on the couch," Jiraya said as he took some of the pillows inside the closet and threw them into the couch in the main room. Everyone else wished that they thought of it first.  
  
"I think the boys have an extra couch in their room. I'll just place it beside our couch so I can fit in," Jiraya said as he placed his bag on the floor, and then he went out of the room. After closing the door behind him, Jiraya stopped to think on what he was going to do. He didn't really plan on doing anything when he went out of the room. He just wanted to avoid the conversation that was to happen inside the men's room.  
  
Jiraya then went back to the registration desk to hit on the lady hotel manager again.

* * *

Silence fell upon the room as Jiraya left. Everyone just stood there staring at the two beds for a few minutes.  
  
"Um, I guess I'll be sleeping on this one," Iruka finally said as he approached an empty bed.  
  
"Very well then, I'll take the other one," Gai said immediately after. He went to sit on the unoccupied bed. After finding a comfortable spot in the bed to sit in, he looked at Asuma and Kakashi, and then made the Mr. Nice Guy pose. With his teeth flashing he said, "So, who's the lucky person who gets to sleep with me?"  
  
Asuma and Kakashi were staring blankly at Gai when they heard this. Without even noticing that it sounded wrong in many ways, they dashed into the opposite sides of the bed where Iruka was sitting.  
  
"I guess I'll be sharing this bed with Iru-," Kakashi and Asuma said at the same time.  
  
"Hey, I was here first!"  
  
"No way, I was already here when I saw you arrive!"  
  
"Don't worry, one of you guys could share this bed with me tonight," Gai interrupted. Kakashi and Asuma ignored him.  
  
"You know, he has a point," Iruka added. He was ignored as well.  
  
"Oh come on, I've always been faster than you!"  
  
"But you started from the far side of the room!"  
  
"Um, but you're standing from the bed further than I am!"  
  
Upon realizing what was just said, the two suddenly jumped into Iruka's bed. Iruka quickly dodged the two men before he got crushed between them.  
  
"I got into the bed first!"  
  
"That's impossible! I felt the bed shake when you landed!"  
  
"I bet Iruka knows who got into the bed first!"  
  
The two of them looked at Iruka who was sitting near the headboard. His hair was a bit messy since he landed headfirst into the pillows from his narrow dodge.  
  
"Well, um, I actually didn't notice since I was busy dodging you and all," Iruka said.  
  
"Then tell us who arrived at your bedside first," Kakashi said feeling sure it was he.  
  
"But I wasn't looking that time either," Iruka answered.  
  
"Well then, how about your tell us who you would like to share this bed with you," Asuma said. He knew that Iruka and Kakashi had some sort of fight during the chuunin selection exams, so Iruka will definitely choose him.  
  
"I'm not so sure I want to ans-," Iruka suddenly stopped when Kakashi appeared behind him and started to massage his back.  
  
"I'm pretty sure he is going to choose me," Kakashi said in a smooth voice.  
  
Asuma suddenly grabbed Iruka's feet started massaging them too. "So Iruka, who's it going to be?"  
  
Iruka fell silent. He didn't want to give an answer just in case one of them got angry. Asuma and Kakashi are both jounin, and he was pretty sure that any one of them could beat him up easily. There was only one alternative left. Iruka looked at Gai, who was getting more and more comfortable in his bed.  
  
"Come on, any one of you guys share in the warmth of my bed this evening," Gai said.  
  
But Iruka didn't want to sleep beside Gai either. He then returned his attention to the two jounin who were all over him. "Well, I'm not so sure if-"  
  
"There is no way he's going to choose you."  
  
"Ha! I'm the better masseur so he'll pick me."  
  
The quarrelling that had changed to a massage competition went on for more than 20 minutes. Iruka and Gai tried to stop them of course, but the only thing they have managed to do was to be ignored. When Jiraya finally arrived to call them for dinner, Iruka's body was already numb from the rubbing.  
  
"Come on, you can finish that later," Jiraya said. He almost laughed out loud when he saw Iruka nearly suffocating. He was turned upside down so that Kakashi can massage his back. But Iruka's face was pushed into a pillow, stopping his air supply as well as his words of protest. Jiraya also brought the extra couch with him, even though Sasuke didn't want him to.  
  
"Alright," Kakashi and Asuma answered as they let go of Iruka.  
  
"But don't think that this is over," Kakashi said to Asuma.  
  
"I don't," Asuma said as he tried to carry Iruka to dinner. Iruka managed to jump off Asuma's arms and told him that he'd rather walk. Asuma would have carried him anyway but Kakashi and Jiraya glared at him.  
  
Gai was still telling them that his offer for a sleeping partner is still open, but none of them paid attention.

* * *

Everyone was there to meet Jessica in front of his or her rooms. Jessica finally arrived and led them up another set of elegant stairs towards a large wooden double-door which was the entrance to their dining room.  
  
The multi-purpose hall was perfectly converted into a dining room. No one would have noticed that the room was also used as a conference hall or as a disco bar during certain events. At the sides of the room, there were tall windows with ornamental plants between them. On the ceiling was large chandelier, which was bright enough to light up the entire room. In the center of the room was a long table with chairs placed all around it. In front of the chairs were different kinds of plates, bowls, silverware, and chopsticks. The amount of extra plates and utensils almost seemed reasonable because of the quantity of food that was prepared for them. There were steaks and roasts for several kinds, with an assortment of pasta, and other types of food they rarely see in Konoha. All of the food was already set in the table, except the deserts, which were found in carts near the entrance. Not only was there a lot of food, but also everything seemed to be delicious. Naruto and Chouji's mouth was already watery from the sight and smell of the food alone.  
  
When Jesicca finally asked them to sit down, everyone rushed to his or her seat in the table. There was a little commotion when Asuma, Kakashi, Anko, and Shizune started to fight on who gets to sit beside Iruka. Eventually, Anko and Shizune were the ones to get the much-desired seats since Tsunade warned Asuma and Kakashi about picking fights with ladies. Iruka obviously wasn't happy with the seating arrangement since both of the people sitting beside him were trying to spoon-feed him. Sakura and Ino saw this and started spoon-feeding Sasuke as well.  
  
After the long but satisfying dinner, Jiraya and Tsunade said that they should return to their respective rooms and rest since they will move out early the next day. The kids however, had other plans that night. On their way down to their rooms, Sakura approached Naruto and Shikamaru and told them to come with her towards the back of the group to discuss something.

* * *

A few minutes after they had returned to their rooms, Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata tiptoed out of their room wearing bathrobes and carrying bath towels. Sakura lightly tapped the boy's door, and when Shino opened it, the four of them quickly slipped inside.  
  
"So, are we ready?" Ino said.  
  
"Yeah!" Naruto, Kiba, and Lee shouted. The three of them were already in their bathrobes. The other boys weren't as verbal as the three, but they seemed to agree on the plan as well since everyone inside the room was already in their bathrobes. Sasuke was wearing original Uchiha bathrobes of course.  
  
"Shh! Not to loud," Sakura said to Naruto. "Everyone move over here. Here is the plan, we will move out of the room one by one starting with Hinata and meet at the elevator on the opposite side of the staircase."  
  
Naruto got more excited upon hearing the word "elevator."  
  
"Okay, move out," Sakura said.  
  
Hinata was the first to leave followed by Shino, who was to be followed by Kiba.  
  
"Kiba, are you sure you're going to bring Akamaru to the pool?" Ino asked.  
  
"Of course I will," Kiba answered. "Akamaru knows how to swim so he'll do okay."  
  
"That wasn't what I was worried about."  
  
After Kiba was out of sight, the members of team 10 followed them outside one by one. A few minutes later, it was already Neji's turn, followed by Lee and Tenten.  
  
"Hey Tenten, are you bringing that camera to the poolside?" Lee asked. "Won't it get ruined when it gets wet or something?"  
  
"Don't worry. I especially bought this camera for this occasion, so it's waterproof," Tenten replied.  
  
"But why are you so keen into bringing a camera?" Sakura was starting to get suspicious. "After all, it's just a simple trip to the beach."  
  
Tenten gave a nervous laugh. Lucky for her, it was her turn to sneak towards the elevator. Sasuke followed after her.  
  
Naruto and Sakura were the last to leave the room. Sakura had to stay behind to make sure that he locks the room. When they finally reached the elevator, they had to wait for it to pass by empty so they could all fit inside. Finally, after passing by their floor three times, it was already empty. They all went inside and Naruto was given the privilege to press the button that indicated the tenth floor.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the women's room, Anko and Shizune finally stopped glaring at each other. Shizune was now occupied with watching the television.  
  
"Kurenai-san, what are you doing over there?" Anko asked as she approached Kurenai who seemed to be very immersed with the computer.  
  
"Not that computer thing again," Tsunade said. After giving Ton-ton another bowl of pet food, she stood up and approached Kurenai too. She was intrigued by what made the jounin hooked to such a machine.  
  
"Oh, it's nothing really," Kurenai said.  
  
"Come, Come Paradise the Game? What's that?" Tsunade asked as she looked over at the monitor.  
  
"I don't really know," Kurenai answered. "I just found it on the menu panel and thought that I should check it out. It seemed that one of the previous guests in this room got it from the Internet."  
  
"Oh look, it's Kakashi and Asuma," Anko said while pointing at drawn images of Kakashi and Asuma on the monitor.  
  
"And Iruka too," Kurenai added. Shizune heard this and stopped watching the TV to have a look at the computer as well. But the pictures of Kakashi, Asuma, and Iruka were only standing there and doing nothing.  
  
"Go on Kurenai, go and press something," Tsunade said.  
  
Kurenai pressed the enter key. The images of Kakashi, Asuma, and Iruka started to move and seductive music started to play from the computer.  
  
"What's happening?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Look, they're moving towards each other-" 

"-and, and-"  
  
"-and removing their clothes?!"

"Hey, did someone turn the air-conditioning off?"

"Um, what are they doing?"  
  
"Iruka-chan looks cute with his hair untied."  
  
"Kakashi-san too with his mask removed."  
  
"Gulp."  
  
"Maybe I should open the windows?"

"Just keep the door closed. And check the air-conditioner while you're at it."

"Is that what I think it is?"

"Uh-oh. I think I know where this is going to lead to."

"Eeep."  
  
The screen suddenly flashed, and the four females went silent for a few seconds.  
  
"Ooooooh," they chanted afterwards.

"This is just a cartoon, right?"  
  
"But wouldn't that hurt? For a guy, I mean."  
  
"Just shut up and watch."

* * *

In the men's room, Jiraya was also playing with the computer. The female hotel manager told him earlier something about all the computers in the building being connected with each other. This gave Jiraya the idea that he could probably use the connection to access the camera attached to the computer in the women's room. After all, he knows a lot about computers since he uses them for his "information gathering" sessions. Plus this was also the best time to do something like that since his other roommates were preoccupied. Gai was already asleep after eating so much during dinner, and Asuma and Kakashi were in the bathroom, giving Iruka a bubble bath. It seems that he still hasn't decided who will be his bedmate.  
  
After a few minutes of tinkering, Jiraya had already accessed the camera and microphone in the computer of the women's room, but he can't see or hear any of them. All he could see is the television that was turned on and the empty couch in front of it. He also couldn't hear any of them talking. It was pretty weird that the computer and television was turned on yet nobody was using it. Since he can't rotate the camera to check if they're in the bedroom, Jiraya just stopped trying and went on to surfing naughty websites.  
  
He didn't realize that the Tsunade, Anko, Kurenai, and Shizune were unconscious on the floor with their noses all bloody.

* * *

"So, do you think they've noticed we're here?" A male voice said.  
  
"Not a chance. The Hokage still thinks that we're on a mission," answered a female voice. "But we finished it three days earlier, so it wouldn't be like we are slacking off."  
  
"Yeah, and they could have noticed us in the reception room when we were there," the male voice added.  
  
"So just sit back and relax. We've been doing a lot of work for the leafs these past few months and we deserve a break." The female voice said.  
  
"But didn't one of those lifeguards say that this pool is reserved by special guests?" The male voice said again.  
  
"Don't worry, we can easily beat up anyone who tries to take this pool away from us. Right, Gaara?"  
  
A third person nodded his head once in agreement.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**  
  
For those who do not know what Come Come Paradise the Game is about, I'm sorry but I can't tell it here because this is only a PG-13 fic. But from what I heard, all I can say is that it is a Japanese fan(girl)-made game not suitable for kids of all ages. Anyway, while writing the previous chapter, I was wondering if I should add yaoi and yuri relationships since it would effectively double the number of pairings. But I decided to make this fic consitent, and making it purely het. (Or maybe some yuri fluff later. Just kidding.) I'll just leave some stuff for you readers to interpret as you wish, whether you're into yaoi/yuri or not. Thanks to all the reviewers by the way. I hope the other readers (if there are any) submit a review as well. XD

* * *


	7. The Sand and the Swimming Pool

**

* * *

Title: Sea, Sand, and Shinobi**  
  
**By:** _chibi-kyuubi  
_  
**Rating:** PG-13 _(Some scenes and language are not suitable for very young readers.)_  
  
**Category:** Humor/General  
  
**Summary:** The shinobi of the Hidden Leaf take a much-deserved break a few months after Orochimaru's attack on their village. It all begins when Jiraya asks Naruto to join him and Tsunade for a trip to the beach. Something happens, and then suddenly everyone is on the trip as well. With transportation provided by Tsunade, and accommodations paid for by Jiraya, this trip is bound to be fun if not funny.  
  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. It owns me.

* * *

**Chapter 7 – The Sand and the Swimming Pool** _(A Night in Hotel Konohawaii part 3)_  
  
The elevator finally reached the tenth floor. Naruto was the first one to jump off. Not because he was excited to go swimming, but he found out that riding an elevator makes him feel sick.  
  
"Everyone follow me," Sakura said. She held out a map of the tenth floor and followed the directions to their reserved pool. "Hmm, the map says that the entrance should be just around here."  
  
Sakura pointed to one side of an area enclosed in glass walls.  
  
"Idiot! There isn't any door on this side!" Ino said.  
  
"No. This is," Sasuke said with his sharingan activated.  
  
"Genjutsu," Sakura continued. "The map I'm using was updated recently, and if you look closely, the interior is too dark for a room with glass walls in a brightly illuminated hall."  
  
"Whoever did this didn't expect other shinobi to pass by," Shikamaru added.  
  
"There are three people inside," Hinata said. Her byakugan was activated.  
  
"And their heart rates have increased. They must have noticed us," Neji added, his byakugan was also turned on.  
  
"Damn weird eyes," Naruto thought. "Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei have their sharingan, Hinata and Neji have their byakugan, Lee has his scary lower- lashes eyes, Shikamaru has his stupid-looking eyes, Kiba has his puppy-dog eyes, Shino has his bug-filled eyes, and Sakura has her super-cute eyes. Why am I the only one without cool-looking eyes?"  
  
Naruto probably hasn't looked at himself in the mirror while he's using the demon-fox's chakra.  
  
"Release!" Sakura said while doing the hand seal. A door had appeared in front of her. She tried to open it, but it was locked.  
  
"Let me try," Shino said. He sent one of his bugs through the keyhole, but it came back out immediately. "The door is jammed with sand."  
  
"I guess it's my turn then," Lee said. He gave the door a sharp kick, and it fell over. Good thing that it wasn't made of glass like the walls.  
  
Everyone looked over to see if anyone was standing behind the door. It was too dark to determine their identities, but the three people inside the room were now standing on the other side of the doorway. Suddenly, the lights turned on to reveal three very familiar shinobi standing in front of them.  
  
"Hi!" Shouted Temari and Kankuro in cheesy voices. They were waving at the group with embarrassed smiles. Gaara was also there, clearly more embarrassed than the other two. It seemed like he didn't want to call Temari and Kankuro his siblings anymore.

* * *

"What the heck are you doing here?!" Kiba shouted. Normally, Naruto would be the one to do this, but he just stood there with his mouth open, pointing at the sand ninjas. Temari was wearing a bright yellow swimsuit, while Gaara and Kankuro both wore black swimming shorts. The gourd was also missing from Gaara's back.  
  
"He's right," Sakura said. "Weren't the three of you assigned to a B-rank mission just yesterday by Hokage-sama?"  
  
"Or maybe you're here on a mission for another party?" Shikamaru added. "Are you here to spy on us?"  
  
"Maybe you're also after Sasuke-kun's body like that Orochimaru." Ino said while glaring at Temari."  
  
"Relax," Temari said. "We were on our way back to report but we got lost and ended up here."  
  
"Likely story," Sakura said sarcastically. "Your mission wasn't supposed to end until Monday."  
  
"Tell us the truth," Ino said with a scary look on her face. "Or we'll tell Hokage-sama that you're slacking off on missions. She'll be very, very angry. She's probably going to send you on B-rank missions non-stop for a month."  
  
"All right! I'll tell you," Kankuro interrupted. He could definitely see what Ino meant. "We decided to finish the mission quickly and stop by here to rest for a while. We didn't know that you guys were also going here until we saw you in the main hall. You didn't notice us then, but we immediately noticed you guys. We avoided you so far, but you had us cornered inside this room."  
  
"So please let us go for now," Temari pleaded. "We promise to never ever disturb you again this weekend. Just don't tell the Hokage about us."  
  
"Well, I guess we don't have to tell Hokage-sama about you. But you also don't have to avoid us either." Sakura said, smiling. "Why don't you just join us at the pool in the meantime and enjoy the company? After all, you are allies of the leaf, right?"  
  
"Since when did you become the leader of our group? And why does she get to be the nice ninja?" Ino thought. She was about to speak up, but majority of their group seemed to agree with what Sakura just said.  
  
"Thanks," Temari said. She was about to give Sasuke a thank you kiss but Ino managed to stop her.  
  
"We really appreciate it," Kankuro added. "Right Gaara?"  
  
"I guess," Gaara said. He and Sasuke exchanged glares.  
  
"Then what are we waiting for?" Naruto said, suddenly out of being in shock. He ran towards the pool and quickly dumped his robe and towel to a bench before jumping in.

* * *

"You're gross Naruto!" Sakura, Tenten, and Ino yelled. Naruto didn't notice his orange patterned swimming shorts slip off when he jumped into the pool. Everyone else did, since they all turned around or covered their eyes when he rose out of the water. Even Hinata turned around and covered her eyes. She had her byakugan activated anyway. Naruto finally got what the girls meant and jumped back into the pool to recover his shorts. When he finally got all his bases covered, everyone resumed what they were doing except Hinata who was hiding her nose from everyone else's sight.  
  
To the boys' dismay, none of the girls were wearing two-piece bathing suits under their bathrobes. What they didn't know was that the girls were saving their bikinis for the next day. Sakura, Ino, and Temari were also disappointed because Sasuke was wearing only his official Uchiha swimming shorts. They didn't know that he was also saving his original copyrighted Uchiha Speedos for the beach the next day.  
  
Sakura and Ino both offered to rub sunscreen on Sasuke, but the refused, telling them that the artificial sunlight in the room was not enough to cause anyone sunburn. Good thing Tenten and Hinata saw this, and kept their sunscreen to themselves. Naruto, Lee, and Kiba were having a swimming competition, and Chouji volunteered to be the buoy. Neji and Shino were relaxing on a pair of inflatable beds, and Kankuro was talking to Gaara on a corner of the pool even though Gaara wasn't paying him much attention. He seemed to be observing Naruto's behavior ever since he saw him from the registration desk.

* * *

Meanwhile, Shikamaru was sitting on the edge of the pool with his feet in the water, observing the water's surface. He felt relaxed while watching the waves in the water. They seemed to be so free. He was about to doze off, so he didn't realize that Temari had snuck up behind him and pushed him into the pool. He landed face-first into the hard water, but before Temari could get away with it, she found herself unable to control her body.  
  
"That was a very naughty thing to do," Shikamaru said with a mischievous grin on his face.  
  
"Well, I never expected to see you on a beach," Temari said. She was starting to get nervous. She had just realized that her shadow was caught by Shikamaru's jutsu.  
  
"Why is that?" Shikamaru was starting to move towards the edge of the pool.  
  
"I thought you only liked going to boring places and doing boring activities," Temari said. She knew what Shikamaru was planning, yet she couldn't do anything to stop him. "Are you really going to make me fall into the pool?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"But at this rate, I'll probably fall on top of you."  
  
"What if that is my plan after all?" Shikamaru looked very serious, and this made Temari even more nervous. She was going to fall straight into a guy's arms and she couldn't do anything about it.  
  
"At least it's a so-so looking guy," Temari thought.  
  
But just before falling into the pool, at the exact moment that Shikamaru released his jutsu, Ino appeared from behind and 'accidentally' ran into Temari and pushed her into the pool. Temari landed a good distance behind Shikamaru, but Ino fell exactly into Shikamaru's arms. It all happened so fast, that at first glance, one would think that she had used kawarimi no jutsu.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry," Ino said while glaring at Temari. "That idiot Sakura pushed me."  
  
"It's perfectly fine," Temari said, glaring back at Ino.  
  
"Thanks for catching me, Shikamaru," Ino said while winking at the confused boy. "Why don't you come with me to the other side of the pool and get some of those drinks that Chouji brought."  
  
"Okay, I guess," Shikamaru uttered.  
  
"Hey! Wait up! Shikamaru!" Temari shouted. She wasn't going to let Ino get away with it. Or in this case, get away with him. "You still owe me an apology for trying to drown me! Come over here and apologize!"  
  
"How troublesome," Shikamaru thought. He has an IQ of over 200 yet he doesn't get any of what was happening.

* * *

At around midnight, the group of young ninjas had decided to call it a night and return to their rooms. After saying goodbye to Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro, they started to make their way back to the rooms. Naruto suggested that they take the stairs this time around, and nobody objected because they didn't want to wait for an empty elevator again. They managed to get into their rooms without being noticed. Not because they were very careful, but the shinobi in the other rooms were not capable of paying attention to their surroundings at that moment, especially Iruka.

* * *

"Could we please stop this already?" Iruka pleaded. Only his naked upper body and knees were visible from the bubble bath. "My skin is starting to get wrinkly already."  
  
"Not until you tell Kakashi that you'd rather have me as your bedmate," Asuma said. He was scrubbing Iruka's back for the tenth time.  
  
"Of course that won't happen. Right Iruka?" Kakashi said while adding more of the bubble bath solution into the bathtub.  
  
"Why don't the three of us compromise?" Iruka said. He should have thought of this earlier. "I'm pretty sure that all three of us can fit into one bed without much trouble."  
  
"That's a great idea," Kakashi said. He went back into the room to change into his pajamas, suddenly not caring about Iruka anymore.  
  
"Yeah, it's probably the best thing to do right now. I'm very tired," Asuma said, following Kakashi back to the room.  
  
"Well, that was easy," Iruka thought. He reached out for a towel and dried himself before going back into the bedroom.  
  
He didn't know that both Asuma and Kakashi move a lot while they are sleeping.

* * *

"Ouch. My head still hurts," Tsunade said to herself as she stood from the floor. Shizune, Anko, and Kurenai were still asleep on the floor beside her. Tsunade kindly picked them up and placed them on the beds. She then looked at the clock on the wall. "It's almost morning. I have to go to the assistance desk and tell them to have our breakfast ready by 6:00."

* * *

At the hotel assistance desk, everyone was already busy even though it was still very early in the morning.  
  
"Excuse me, could you please prepare breakfast for the three people staying in room 507 at around 6:00?" Temari said to Jessica, a female hotel manager. Temari was the one who got the short end of the stick when they decided who would wake up early and choose what to eat for breakfast. It was really unfair, considering that Gaara didn't sleep at all.  
  
"And also for the people staying in the second floor left wing," Tsunade added. Temari noticed her immediately, and tried to hide herself but it was too late.  
  
"Hey-" Tsunade said, noticing the girl in front of her. "Aren't you-"

* * *

**Author's Notes:**  
  
There are only two things that I would like to point out in this chapter: Naughty! Hinata, and Naughty! Shikamaru. Also, I'm very sorry for the late update. I would like to take my time when writing because the chapters tend to be crappy when I rush them. And if this is the first time you read this fic, then you didn't notice that I formatted everyting from Chapter 1 to look nicer. (Maybe I should spend less time on formatting and more time on writing and grammar checking.) I also gave Chapters 5, 6, and 7 new titles since the old ones were boring. (The old titles are the ones in the parenthesis after the new titles.) And as always, please review. I really (x10) appreciate it. (And also to know if people are still reading this fic.) XD

* * *


	8. Sasuke and Neji

**

* * *

Title: Sea, Sand, and Shinobi**  
  
**By:** _chibi-kyuubi_  
  
**Rating:** PG-13 _(Some scenes and language are not suitable for very young readers.)  
_  
**Category:** Humor/General  
  
**Summary:** The shinobi of the Hidden Leaf take a much-deserved break a few months after Orochimaru's attack on their village. It all begins when Jiraya asks Naruto to join him and Tsunade for a trip to the beach. Something happens, and then suddenly everyone is on the trip as well. With transportation provided by Tsunade, and accommodations paid for by Jiraya, this trip is bound to be fun if not funny.  
  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. It owns me.

* * *

**Chapter 8 – Sasuke and Neji  
**  
"Brother! Brother!" Sasuke said in his sleep. He was sleeping beside Neji, who's name he picked during their drawing of lots. Sasuke was very happy of course, as Neji was the only person in the room who could almost not diminish his incredible good looks. Almost. On the other beds were Naruto and Lee, Chouji and Kiba, and Shikamaru and Shino.  
  
"Brother! Brother!" Sasuke said again. He was having another dream about Itachi.

* * *

"Sasuke!" Itachi said, faking an angry face. "How many times do I have to tell you to stay away from me in public? Look, you're stealing the attention of those nice girls sitting over there. They were ogling me just before you came, but now they're talking to each other about what a cute little boy you are!"  
  
"I'm sorry brother," Sasuke said. His eyes were starting to get teary.  
  
"But if you really want to hang out with me," Itachi said in a soft voice. "Wait for me back home at around 5:00."  
  
"Really?" Sasuke said, suddenly happy. He had done this routine with his brother several times already. First Itachi acts like he's angry, then Sasuke acts like he's going to cry, then they kiss and make up, minus the kissing of course. "Will you show me your cool sharingan again?"  
  
"If you want to."  
  
"Yay!" Sasuke jumped around like a little girl.  
  
"Now go," Itachi said. He pushed Sasuke's forehead back with his two fingers like he usually did, and Sasuke was off.  
  
At around 5:00, Itachi arrived at home as he promised. Sasuke saw him waiting outside, and he then followed him to their backyard.  
  
"So Sasuke, what do you want to do today?" Itachi asked.  
  
"Teach me a cool and powerful justu!" A very young and very cute Sasuke answered.  
  
"What did you say?" Itachi was grinning and pinching Sasuke's cheeks. "Does Sasuke-woozy want to see his cute animal friends again?"  
  
"I didn't say that!" Sasuke protested, but it was too late. Itachi had already activated his sharingan-based genjutsu. Sasuke instantly found himself in a meadow full of flowers and butterflies. He launched himself into the nearest flowerbed and looked at the sky. It was perfectly blue with light wisps of clouds. Even the sun looked beautiful, it wasn't too bright to hurt the eye. You could even make out what almost looks like a baby's face on the sun's surface. Sasuke then felt a slight biting sensation on his left ear. He looked around, and it was his bunny-rabbit friend who had big feet and liked stomping them into things.  
  
"Hello Sasuke!" It said in a gleeful voice.  
  
"Hello mister bunny-rabbit!" Sasuke said. He then felt something tugging his right sleeve. He looked over to see a newborn fawn that still had trouble balancing itself. "Hello mister fawn!"  
  
"Hello Sasuke!" The fawn said in reply. "What game do you want to play today?"  
  
"How about butterfly chasing?" The rabbit suggested.  
  
"Okay!" Sasuke said gleefully. Sasuke, the bunny, and the fawn played for over an hour. Finally, it was time for Sasuke's friends to leave so he waved goodbye to them. An instant later, he was back at their backyard with Itachi.  
  
"So, did you see mister bunny-rabbit and mister fawn again?" Itachi asked.  
  
"Yeah, and we played with butterflies this time!" Sasuke answered, and then he realized something. "Wait a minute, how did you know about mister bunny-rabbit and mister fawn?! You were using genjutsu on me all this time!"  
  
"Well, yes," Itachi said. "It was about time that you noticed."  
  
"But how come I didn't see you do any hand seals?" Sasuke asked. "I always thought that genjutsu required hand seals to perform."  
  
"Don't you know anything?" Itachi said. He activated the sharingan-based genjutsu again to warp the two of them into a classroom with a large animated blackboard filled with illustrations regarding sharingan. "It's one of the special abilities of our sharingan. Aside from copying techniques and manipulating projectiles, we can also create genjutsus just by looking at our targets. Once eye contact is achieved, all we have to do is picture the scene we want to put them in. It's just like watching satellite TV. Everything is happening in real time, but you can fast forward, rewind, or put the scene in slow motion. This requires a lot of concentration though, if you are not focused enough, pieces of your unconscious can pass into the illusion. Even the slightest bit of irregularity in the illusion can make your target realize what is happening."  
  
"Ah," Sasuke said in amazement. Itachi's explanation cleared a lot of things up, like mister bunny-rabbit and mister fawn looking like the toys Itachi played with in old family photos. Even that large purple dinosaur he played with a week ago was in one of Itachi's birthday pictures. Only one thing was left unexplained. "Brother, just the other day, I thought I saw two girls kissing while I was playing with mister purple dinosaur?"  
  
"Oh," Itachi said, caught off-guard. The super genius ninja couldn't think of any good excuse. "You must have been imagining it."  
  
"But I'm too young to think about those stuff," Sasuke said. "And if I remember correctly, those were the two girls you were with just before you came to play with me."  
  
Nervous laughter was heard from Itachi. "Well, um, anyway, let's go over to the training area, I'll show you some of my shuriken jutsu."  
  
"Alright!" Sasuke said. He jumped onto his brother and hugged him.

* * *

Sasuke tossed and turned during his sleep, and then stopped as he was facing Neji, who seemed to be having a dream as well.

* * *

"Father! Father!" A very cute and young Neji shouted as he ran towards his father. "What are you doing over there?!"  
  
"Neji!" His father whispered. "Not so loud! We're in a public bath. You should keep quiet because other people are trying to relax."  
  
"I'm sorry," Neji whispered back. He didn't really believe what his father said about keeping quiet because the women on the other side of the fence seemed to be having fun and not being quiet about it.  
  
"So Hizashi, is this your son?" The tall white-haired man who was sitting beside Neji's father said.  
  
"Yes, Jiraya-sama," Hizashi said. "Neji, this is Jiraya-sama of the legendary three."  
  
"Please to meet you," Neji said courteously.  
  
"He looks like a talented young boy indeed," Jiraya said. "But still Hizashi, why did you have to bring him along? You know that he's too young to understand these kinds of stuff!"  
  
"He insisted on coming along," Neji's father answered. "And Neji, weren't you supposed to be doing the water-walking training like I told you to do?"  
  
"Father, we already did that training a week ago," Neji said.  
  
"Oh, right." Hizashi remembered.  
  
"I want to know what you're doing at this spot all the time. You just seem to be staring at that fence for hours," Neji said. "There's nothing there besides the ladies' bath."  
  
"Shhhhh!" Jiraya and Hizashi said at the same time.  
  
"All right, Neji," Hizashi whispered. "I'll tell you my secret, but you mustn't tell anyone, not even your mother. It's a secret training that I do to become stronger, and you can do it too when you get older."  
  
"I promise I won't tell," Neji said.  
  
"Well, what I actually do is, um," Hizashi said while holding his chin and looking upwards. "I use the byakugan to, um, look beyond the people behind that fence and observe the entrance of the hot springs. Yeah, that's right. And if you manage to clearly observe the entrance, then your byakugan must be very powerful."  
  
Jiraya almost laughed out loud at Hizashi's poor excuse.  
  
"I still don't get it," Neji said. He could easily do what his father just said, and he was pretty sure that his byakugan wasn't even that powerful yet.  
  
"That's my boy," Hizashi said while patting Neji's head. He seemed to have completely ignored what Neji just said. "Practice water-walking again for a while, then we'll go home and get some ice cream on the way."  
  
"Yay!" Neji said as he jumped onto his father and hugged him.

* * *

Neji turned around to hug his extra pillow like he usually does in his bed. Except that this time, there was no pillow beside him. He had accidentally grabbed the sleeping Sasuke and hugged him instead. Sasuke, feeling the other body against him, instinctively hugged Neji in return.

* * *

"Hey, Chouji, what are you doing?" Kiba asked. He was a light sleeper and woke up when Chouji stood from their bed. "Isn't that Tenten's camera?"  
  
"I'm supposed to take pictures of Neji sleeping," Chouji answered. "Tenten said she'll treat me to a barbecue tomorrow if I do."  
  
"Why would she want pictures of Neji sleeping?" Kiba wondered.  
  
"I don't know either," Chouji said. "But I do hope she still treats me to a barbecue even though part of Neji's body is covered by Sasuke's arms in all of the pictures."  
  
"Oh, I'm pretty sure she will," Kiba said with a big grin on his face, and then went back to sleep. Chouji returned to their bed a few minutes later, and went back to sleep was well.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the men's room, Iruka seemed to be having problems with the sleeping arrangements. He couldn't get to sleep because every time he was about to doze off, either Kakashi on his right, or Asuma on his left would accidentally place an arm or a leg across his body. Iruka eventually made it to sleep, even though both Kakashi and Asuma were already hugging him tightly. However, when the wake-up call was sounded in their room, either Kakashi or Asuma accidentally kicked Iruka on the back near the pelvis while getting up.  
  
"Ouch!" Iruka said. He got off the bed easily, but realized that he found it difficult to walk straight in his current condition.

* * *

**Author's Notes:  
**  
Nothing much happened in this chapter, so I'm really sorry for those who were anticipating something else. I just made this something like a filler chapter while I'm still thinking of what to add on their first day on the beach. I'm also confused with the names of Hinata's and Neji's fathers, so please tell me if I got their names correctly. Oh, and please review. XD

* * *


	9. Bikini Talk

**

* * *

****Title: Sea, Sand, and Shinobi**

**By:** _chibi-kyuubi_

**Rating:** PG-13 _(Some scenes and language are not suitable for very young readers.)_

**Category:** Humor/General

**Summary:** The shinobi of the Hidden Leaf take a much-deserved break a few months after Orochimaru's attack on their village. It all begins when Jiraya asks Naruto to join him and Tsunade for a trip to the beach. Something happens, and then suddenly everyone is on the trip as well. With transportation provided by Tsunade, and accommodations paid for by Jiraya, this trip is bound to be fun if not funny.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. It owns me.

* * *

**Chapter 9 – Bikini Talk**

"Ouch. Why does my head hurt?" Kurenai said to herself while getting up.

"Don't you remember?" Anko asked. She got up just a few minutes before Kurenai did and heard what she just said.

"I have no idea," Kurenai replied.

"The computer…"

"Um…"

"Come Come Paradise the Game…"

"Nope."

"You know, Kakashi-san, Iruka-chan, and Asuma-san…"

"What about them?"

"Doing stuff…"

"What are you trying to say?"

"Seriously woman, do you have short term memory problems or something?"

"Well, there was this one time I forgot to pick up Hinata, Kiba, and Shino and directly went to the mission objective. But that was only once I swear."

"Not like that," Anko facepalmed.

"Good morning," Shizune said while getting up.

"Good morning too," Anko said in reply without looking. She then realized it was Shinzune she greeted. "But it still doesn't mean that I'm letting go of Iruka-chan easily."

"I'm not worried," Shizune said while reaching for her trunk. "By the time Iruka-chan sees me wearing this, I'm sure he'll forget that you ever existed."

Shizune showed Anko what appears to be the skimpiest bikini ninjakind has ever seen. Anko had to admit that Shizune beat her to this. The only thing she brought that could compare was her skin-tone bathing suit.

"Wow, that looks very sexy indeed," Kurenai interrupted. "I bet it'll look very good on you, Shizune-san. Come to think of it, I saw something like that in my bag last night though I don't remember putting it there."

"See, I told you that you have short-term memory issues," Anko said.

"But how come I always do my missions correctly?" Kurenai asked. "If I did have short-term memory problems, I shouldn't have even passed as a chuunin."

But before anyone could answer, Tsunade popped out of the bathroom wearing a bikini that could be even smaller than Shizune's. Everyone in the room stared at her with their jaws dropped. But after a few seconds of wondering where Tsunade got her bikini, they realized that it was just a normal-sized bikini that looked smaller when a woman of Tsunade's um, dimensions wears it.

"So, what do you think?" Tsunade asked while turning around and posing like a model.

"It looks very good on you, Tsunade-sama," Shizune and Kurenai said.

"AM I THE ONLY WOMAN ON THIS TRIP WHO WILL NOT WEAR A BIKINI?!" Anko said out loud. She never brought any bikinis since there was a rule that bodyguards of the Hokage should wear decent clothes all the time. She then realized that the rule was only applicable to for the Third since he's such a perv. Who knows what would happen if he even sees a female jounin in a bikini? The poor old man would have nosebled to death.

"Don't worry Anko," Tsunade said. "I'll help you choose a good bikini at the store in front of the hotel after breakfast. For your information, Shizune and I are bikini experts. After all, medical statistics are like a bikini. What they reveal is interesting but what they conceal is vital."

Anko sweatdropped.

"All right now! Everyone get dressed," Tsunade said. "We're going to have breakfast in about 15 minutes."

* * *

Shino was one of the last boys to wake up. By the time he did, Shikamaru was the only one left asleep. Shino looked around to see that their entire suite was in disarray. Since there were only two bathrooms, everyone had to hurry in order to reach breakfast in time. Except Sasuke of course, since he was the first to get up and was now sitting comfortably on the couch and watching the TV. After waking up Shikamaru, which was no meager task, Shino took off his shirt and went to their bathroom.

* * *

Naruto and Kiba saw the half-naked Shino pass the door and looked at each other. They seem to have realized something and followed Shino inside the bathroom.

Shino was peacefully brushing his teeth when Naruto and Kiba suddenly appeared behind him. They seemed to have a weird expression on their face that Shino was sure he has seen on Kiba before but he couldn't remember when. To his surprise, Naruto and Kiba started rubbing their hands against his back and shoulders as if they were trying to feel something. Shino wasn't sure what they were trying to do to him, but he started to get scared.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

I'm very sorry for the late update. I hope you don't punish me by not reviewing or something. It's just that I was too lazy to write during vacation. Anyway, I forgot to mention that the ending song during the last few episodes of the Tsunade arc showed Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata in bathing suits. You guys can only imagine my reaction when I saw it for the first time. I was like, "OMG,the makers ofNarutoread my fic!" Please review. I know I've been a bad author but please do. The next chapter will be up soon.

I also got Tsunade's bikini quote from Microsoft Encarta 2004 and I take no credit for it. I stumbled upon it while doing bikini research. Yes, you heard me right. Bikini research.

* * *


	10. The Big Tease

**

* * *

****Title: Sea, Sand, and Shinobi**

**By:** _chibi-kyuubi_

**Rating:** PG-13 _(Some scenes and language are not suitable for very young readers.)_

**Category:** Humor/General

**Summary:** The shinobi of the Hidden Leaf take a much-deserved break a few months after Orochimaru's attack on their village. It all begins when Jiraya asks Naruto to join him and Tsunade for a trip to the beach. Something happens, and then suddenly everyone is on the trip as well. With transportation provided by Tsunade, and accommodations paid for by Jiraya, this trip is bound to be fun if not funny.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. It owns me.

* * *

**Chapter 10 – The Big Tease**

"What do you guys think you're doing?" Shino said to Kiba and Naruto.

"Shhhhhh," Kiba whispered. "Hmm, maybe I should try here."

"Don't- Hey! That tickles!" Shino said. Kiba was scratching up and down his ribs causing Shino to squirm. He tried to protest some more but he would burst out laughing if he opened his mouth again.

"Hey, I think you got it wrong this time," Naruto said. "He looks like a pretty normal boy to me."

"I could have sworn he had holes in his skin where the bugs come out," Kiba said.

"But I can't feel any unusual holes on his back. Maybe I should go lower," Naruto replied.

"No! STOP! Please!" Shino said while laughing. Kiba stopped his scratching movements.

Panting, Shino said, "What Kiba told you was correct."

"Then how come there are no holes on your skin?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, I thought you wore baggy clothes all the time to conceal them," Kiba added. "I remember one time when I, um, walked in on you while you were taking a bath. I could have sworn your skin looked different."

"Hey, I don't remember that!" Shino said, turning red. "Were you peeping on me?"

"Well…"

"I don't really want to hear your answer," Naruto interrupted. "So Shino, why does your skin look normal now?"

"I'm using a special jutsu that makes my skin look normal. It's a special technique the Aburame Clan uses when we go on undercover missions. It requires very little chakra to maintain so I can keep it activated for a very long time and even when I'm sleeping."

"Ahh," Surprisingly, Naruto seemed to understand Shino's explanation. "It's just like what granny Tsunade does to look young."

"Hey, you shouldn't talk about Hokage-sama like that," Kiba and Shino said.

"I swear I'm telling the truth!"

"Why are you so sure?" Shino asked.

"I saw her once without her justu on and she looked all wrinkly."

"When and how did you catch her without her justsu activated? You must be very good, catching THE Hokage off-guard like that," Shino said.

"Well… umm… you see…" Naruto said. He looked like he was thinking of an excuse.

"Yes?"

"Umm… I walked in on her while she was taking a bath? Yeah, I walked in on her while taking a bath," Naruto said looking impressed with himself.

"You liar!" Kiba said while pointing a finger at Naruto. "That's the lamest excuse I ever heard! You were just peeping on her while she was bathing!"

"Aha! So you do admit that you were peeping on me!" Shino interrupted.

"Well, you take so much time taking a bath like a girl! And underneath all those clothes, I wasn't really sure if you were!" Kiba shouted. Naruto fell on the floor, laughing.

"Shut up Naruto!" Kiba and Shino shouted. "What kind of sicko would peep on THE Hokage while she's taking a bath!"

Before Naruto could say anything, he saw that every boy in their room was already looking at the three of them from the bathroom door. He jumped up and slammed the door shut before shouting back, "But you're a sicko who peeps on another boy who takes a bath like a girl!"

Naruto opened the door and ran outside. Kiba came running after him. Shino would have gone after them but he thought of it as a waste of time. He'd rather take a shower than go after the loudest, most hyperactive ninja numbers 1 and 2. But before he took his shorts off, he looked around for any signs of Kiba or Akamaru.

* * *

At exactly 6:00 am, everyone was gathered outside his or her rooms. Jessica arrived half a minute later and escorted them to the dining hall. Shizune and Anko immediately noticed that there was something wrong with Iruka.

"Hey, Iruka-chan, are you alright?" Anko asked. "Why are you walking so weird today?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just that my bottom started to hurt when I woke up."

"If you want, I can check on it," Shizune said with a big grin on her face. "You don't need to be shy. Just pull down your pants and show me where it hurts."

"No thanks," Iruka said as he turned red.

"Well, since you don't want me to touch it," Shizune said. "From what I can see I think you suffered some kind of trauma on you pelvis or your butt. Have you noticed any bruises this morning?"

"I don't think so," Iruka replied.

"What a stupid question," Anko said. "How could Iruka-chan or anyone for that matter, hurt himself or herself while sleeping?"

"Kakashi got me in the back last night, I think," Iruka thought out a little too loud.

Shizune and Anko were stunned.

"Hey, it wasn't me," Kakashi interrupted. "It must have been Asuma since he's the one facing your back most of the time?"

"What?!" Anko, Shizune, and Kurenai said.

"Hey, you were the one who was all over Iruka last night," Asuma said.

"You were too!"

Anko, Shizune, and Kurenai almost fainted after a Come Come Paradise the Game flashback. Kakashi and Asuma noticed this and seemed to have caught the same idea.

"Ladies, I think you misunderstood us completely," Kakashi said with an evil look in his eye. "We didn't do anything to your Iruka-chan."

"Or at least anything that would cause permanent damage," Asuma added, followed by evil laughter from him and Kakashi.

Kakashi and Asuma teased Anko and Shizune until they were about to cry. Fortunately, Tsunade came to their rescue and glared at the two male jounin. Sulking, Kakashi and Asuma left the two Irukaphiles for Tsunade to lecture. Iruka was luckier, since he was able to slip unnoticed and hide himself in the genin group.

"I'm very disappointed at both of you," Tsunade said while waving a finger at the two jounin. "First of all, a female ninja should never allow her emotions to get the best of her. They were just teasing you, and you were about to cry like kids."

"But Tsunade-sama-"

"And you should have known better, Shizune. If they indeed did those hot- I mean, horrible things to Iruka, he wouldn't be able to stand up at all this morning."

"But as you can see, Tsunade-sama, he's walking all awkward ever since I saw him today."

"Let me see. Iruka! Come over here!" Tsunade shouted. Iruka came even though his instincts told him not to. He soon found out that his instincts were indeed correct, as Tsunade grabbed his butt when he came into her arm's reach. Shizune and Anko reeled from shock and jealousy. Tsunade let go immediately, though she seemed to have enjoyed the moment.

"Don't worry," Tsunade said. Whether she was talking to Iruka, or Anko and Shizune, no one was sure. "Just a twisted muscle below the pelvis, nothing serious. Based on the difference in muscle density, someone must have accidentally kicked him while getting up. I can fix it in a jiffy."

Tsunade healed Iruka's injured butt and let him go back to Naruto and the other kids. Shizune and Anko made a sigh of relief that was just in time as they had already reached the dining room.

* * *

Once everyone was seated, Naruto noticed that there were three unoccupied chairs. One was right beside him, and two were located between Shino and Shikamaru. But before he was able to ask Sakura why those three chairs were added, the dining room doors burst open and the sand siblings came inside. Everyone was surprised, until Tsunade explained that she invited them to join their little vacation. 

All the genin in the room knew that she was lying.

As if it was their plan all along, Temari quickly sat beside Shikamaru and Kankuro sat beside Shino. Gaara had no other choice but to sit beside Naruto, not that he didn't want to in the first place. In fact, Gaara has been meaning to ask Naruto a question that was on his mind since the first day they met.

* * *

"Hey, what are you looking at?" Naruto asked, his mouth still full of what they had been eating.

Gaara jolted when he heard Naruto. He didn't realize that he hasn't even touched his food because he was too preoccupied with his cute blonde boy watching.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Yay! I finished this chapter quickly and I hope that I can finish the next chapter just as fast. Like I said before, this fic will be purely het. Everything in this fic that may be interpreted as yaoi or yuri has an innocent non-homosexual explanation. That's all. Again, please review. XD

* * *


	11. Breakfast at Tsunade's

**

* * *

Title:** **Sea, Sand, and Shinobi**

**By:** _chibi-kyuubi_

**Rating:** PG-13 _(Some scenes and language are not suitable for very young readers.)_

**Category:** Humor/General

**Summary:** The shinobi of the Hidden Leaf take a much-deserved break a few months after Orochimaru's attack on their village. It all begins when Jiraya asks Naruto to join him and Tsunade for a trip to the beach. Something happens, and then suddenly everyone is on the trip as well. With transportation provided by Tsunade, and accommodations paid for by Jiraya, this trip is bound to be fun if not funny.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. It owns me.

* * *

**Chapter 11 – Breakfast at Tsunade's**

"Hey, what are you looking at?!" Naruto asked, his mouth still full of what they had been eating.

Gaara stared at Naruto but didn't answer.

"What?" Naruto was getting very irritated at Gaara's sudden weirdness.

"Well, um…" Gaara looked around. It seemed like every genin at the table was looking at them due to Naruto's sudden outburst. Good thing the older shinobi didn't notice, since they appear to be chatting and not minding what the children are doing. Even Iruka was preoccupied with stopping Shizune and Anko from spoon-feeding him.

"Um what?" Naruto said after swallowing another mouthful of food. "First you stare at me while I'm eating, and now you look like you want to say something! So go ahead and say it!"

Gaara gulped. He had to think fast. He looked to where Temari and Kankuro were seated. They were looked very amused at Gaara's predicament.

"Do they honestly think I'm going to ask him that," Gaara thought. He really didn't want to ask such a silly question to Naruto. Gaara had to make something up to keep the blonde brat quiet. Gaara got himself to look like he was in his angsty angst mode again and said, "You really seem to enjoy what you're doing… I… don't feel like eating at all… I never did…"

"Why? Are you on a diet too?" Naruto asked. He then looked over at Sakura and Ino who were giving him cold stares.

"I envy you in a way," Gaara continued, ignoring what Naruto just said. "Since you enjoy even the simplest moments of your life. I on the other hand, can't even distinguish the taste of the food I'm eating. I've experienced so much bitterness in my life that-"

Gaara paused and looked down on the table. His plan seemed to have worked since their entire side of the table went quiet. Everyone except for three people felt sorry for angsty angst Gaara. Kankuro and Temari seemed to be very very disappointed that Gaara got away with his poor excuse. Sasuke on the other hand, almost laughed out loud when he heard Gaara's little monologue. He does almost the same thing whenever Sakura gets too confident or when Naruto can't keep it in his pants. His stupidity, that is.

* * *

"Hey, Shikamru," Temari said. "Would you like to taste my melon?"

"Excuse me?" Shikamaru asked.

"I said," Temari looked at Ino with an evil grin. "I can't seem to finish this melon I'm eating. Would you like to have it?"

Ino's ears twitched upon hearing this.

"If you want, you can have both my melons, I seemed to have gotten more than one," Temari added.

"Don't eat those, Shikamaru-kun," Ino interrupted. "They may be rotten. If you want, you can have these pears on my plate. I'm on a diet anyway."

"How troublesome," Shikamaru thought.

"Who would want those pears of yours," Temari retaliated. "They're so small. My melons are much bigger and more mature. I'm sure they'd be sweeter than those pears."

"Oh, no, Shikamaru don't fall for that," Ino said. "It might be poisoned. I heard that it's the 'in' thing for evil witches nowadays."

"Your pears are like those of a five-year-old!" Temari said, infuriated. Everyone suddenly looked at their direction.

"Your melons are yucky-tasting!" Ino shouted back.

Shikamaru sighed. "All right, all right, if you really don't want to eat those just put them on my plate."

"Tell her whose fruit is tastier," Ino said while putting the pears into Shikamaru's plate.

"Everyone knows that a fruit that has matured longer tastes better," Temari said while giving Shikamaru a wink.

"Chouji," Shikmaru said while nodding his head toward the plate.

Chouji quickly grabbed his plate and devoured the fruit in an instant. Ino and Temari groaned and hit their forehead on the table. Chouji smiled and gave Shikamaru a thumbs-up.

"What was that about?" Kurenai asked.

"Beats me." Asuma said with a shrug. "I never really understood women."

"What are you trying to say?" Kurenai asked while glaring at Asuma. "Are you saying all women are weird and act out of character without any reason?"

"Well, uh, so what's this new kind of chakra training you were telling me," Asuma said, acting like he never heard a thing. Kurenai just stared at him and pouted.

* * *

"All right everyone," Tsunade said after the group of shinobi had finished eating. Everyone was listening except for Jiraya who mysteriously disappeared before Tsunade spoke up. "We'll meet at the lobby of the hotel in an hour. Make sure to bring all your stuff with you. We'll then walk to the beach resort, which is just a few blocks away. Are there any questions?" 

"Why do we have to bring all of our stuff?" Sakura asked after she raised her hand. "Aren't we going back here later tonight?"

"Oh, I forgot to tell you guys that we'll sleep on the beach tonight," Tsunade said with a big grin. "Jiraya and I thought that it would be better if we rented a cabin near the beach where we can change and put our things in while we sleep in tents on the seashore. There will be a bonfire of course, but we'll discuss the details when we get there."

There was some commotion in the room after Tsunade said the word 'tent.' Most were thrilled with the idea while a handful didn't like it at all.

"Do we have to come too?" Temari asked. She didn't want to share a tent with her snoring fat ass brother and a freak that doesn't sleep at all.

"Of course." Tsunade said while glaring at the sand siblings. "You wouldn't want to disobey the Hokage's orders again, right? Or maybe you want to do missions 24/7 for the rest of the year?"

Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara fell silent.

"So, how many people will be sleeping in each tent?" Sasuke asked. He surely hoped that the tents wouldn't be too cramped. He was afraid his beauty and talent would rub off of him if he slept too close to the other genin.

"I think they're several square meters in size so I'd say about two or three people would comfortably fit in each tent."

Sasuke made a sigh of relief that was interrupted when Anko spoke up.

"Can we choose who we'll share our tent with?" Anko asked, already eying Iruka.

"Yes you can," Tsunade answered.

Suddenly, the dining room was filled with flying debris and running noises as everyone tried to seize their desired tentmates, or as Sasuke calls it, a pack of hyenas chasing a lone gazelle. Tsunade, who was looking very angry, raised her right hand and everyone suddenly stopped except for Hinata. By the time the dust had settled down, she was running so fast that when she tried to stop, she lost balance and 'accidentally' crashed into Naruto. Good thing that everyone's attention was on Tsunade and no one noticed what just happened, except for Hinata and Naruto of course.

"I said you can choose who you'll share but-" Tsunade said while rubbing her forehead.

A lot of people didn't like the way Tsunade said the word 'but.'

"-but all the people in each tent must agree with their sleeping arrangements. In other words, do not force others to share a tent with you," Tsunade said as she cracked her knuckles. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama," The group answered politely.

"Alright, go get your things and make sure to be here in an hour, especially you Kakashi." Tsunade said. She walked out of the room soon afterwards.

After Tsunade left the room, everyone started to move again. No one dared to make a step when the Hokage just told them stop because they could be accused of directly disobeying an order. Or worse, they could face the wrath of a pre-menopausal uber-granny. All of the shinobi walked out of the room silently, each thinking of whom they will be sharing their tent with. After a few minutes, the room was empty except for two people.

* * *

"Hinata, you can get off of me now," Naruto said. Since Hinata had 'accidentally' crashed into him, they still haven't moved an inch. 

"Oh, I'm really very sorry Naruto-kun." Hinata said as she got up reluctantly. Having Naruto pinned beneath her was something she could get used to.

"So, you were chasing after Sasuke too," Naruto said as he sat up. He didn't even look at Hinata in the eyes.

"No, you've got it all wrong," Hinata shook her head.

"You don't have to deny it. It's common knowledge that every girl in Konoha has the hots for Sasuke. Except maybe Tenten, I think she has a thing for Neji."

"That isn't true Naruto-kun!" Hinata was almost in tears.

"Tenten likes someone other than Neji?"

"No," Hinata said, holding her chest. "The part you said about every girl liking Sasuke isn't true."

"Well, now that you mentioned it. Some girls like other girls."

"Don't be silly Naruto-kun. What I'm saying is that I don't like Sasuke like the other girls do. In fact, I think you're much better than him."

"You don't have to say that to cheer me up, Hinata-chan," Naruto said, blushing. Even though he was skeptical, he felt very flattered hearing that from someone.

"It's true. In fact I would rather share a tent with you than Sasuke." Hinata turned bright red after she realized what she had just said.

"Really?" Naruto asked. He felt even more flattered now that he knew Hinata wasn't lying. "You'd consider sharing a tent with me?"

"If it's all right with you Naruto-kun," Hinata said. She was too scared to look at Naruto because he might look disgusted at the thought of sharing a tent with a loser like her.

"It'd be my pleasure," Naruto said. Hinata has been a very good friend to him, but they weren't really that close. He wanted to get to know her more.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I don't go back on my word, remember?"

"Cause that is your ninja way, yes I remember," Hinata said with a big smile on her face.

"See you later then," Naruto said. "I have to run back to our room now. I have a lot of things to clean up before we leave. See you later."

"Bye."

Hinata stood there for some time. She had to catch her breath after all. She would be spending the entire evening alone with her Naruto-kun and it made her very happy. Her only problem now was keeping a third person from sharing their tent. She would do whatever it takes to make sure that only she and Naruto would be in the tent that night. Whatever it takes.

Hinata turned the lights off and closed the door before she left. The room was empty, but she could have sworn that she heard some kind of laughing noise before she left though.

* * *

Jiraya released his hiding jutsu shortly after Hinata left. After a couple of laughs, he left the room as well and said to himself, "At last, my charisma is rubbing off onto little Naruto. Sooner or later he will be irresistible to women like me."

* * *

An hour later, everyone gathered at the hotel lobby. All of them were there, including Tsunade and Anko who had just arrived from the bikini store in front of the Hotel. The sand siblings were there of course, though they looked very reluctant. Kakashi and Gai had already gotten their surfboards from the bus, and Jiraya had just finished paying the hotel bill. 

"Everyone ready? To the beach we go," Tsunade said. "Follow me everyone!"

"YEAH!!!"

And the shinobi of the sand and the leaf left the hotel and started walking towards the beach, which was just a few blocks away. The ten minute walk was relatively quiet, since everyone was either very excited or was plotting on how to get the shinobi of their dreams to share a tent with them. And at last, after the long, long, long, night at hotel Konohawaii, they had finally reached their destination: the crystal-clear waters and the pearl white sands of Pristine Paradise Beach Resort.

* * *

What will happen on their day on the beach? Who will end up sharing the tent together? What happened to Sasuke and Neji's pictures? Will Hinata succeed in the most important mission she has ever taken? Who will win in Kakashi and Gai's surfing competition? Who will claim Iruka-sensei? Anko or Shizune? Will a catfight burst out between Ino and Temari? What will happen to Asuma and Kurenai? What pervy things will Jiraya be up to when they reach the beach? And most importantly, what will they all be wearing? All these questions will be answered in the following chapters so be sure to check back again. 

**

* * *

Author's Notes:**

I finished editing the chapter and I have hopefully reduced the grammatical errors and typos. I must repeat that this isn't a yaoi fic. It doesn't scream yaoi or yuri like other fics, it just leaves a lot of things open for interpretation. The next chapter will finally be at the beach, and I'm as relieved as you guys that they finally got out of that hotel. I was almost running out of ideas. Almost. Just a little tidbit: while I was writing this chapter, I was listening to One Piece songs because they gave me a beach-y feeling. Anyway, Check back again sometime and please review.

* * *


	12. Sea, Sand, and Shinobi

**Title:** **Sea, Sand, and Shinobi  
**  
**By:** _chibi-kyuubi  
_  
**Rating:** PG-13 _(Some scenes and language are not suitable for very young readers.)  
_  
**Category:** Humor/General

**Summary:** The shinobi of the Hidden Leaf take a much-deserved break a few months after Orochimaru's attack on their village. It all begins when Jiraya asks Naruto to join him and Tsunade for a trip to the beach. Something happens, and then suddenly everyone is on the trip as well. With transportation provided by Tsunade, and accommodations paid for by Jiraya, this is trip bound to be fun if not funny.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. It owns me.

* * *

**Chapter 12 – Sea, Sand, and Shinobi**

The group of shinobi has finally arrived at its destination. It was the perfect day to go to the beach. The sky was clear, with only small wisps of cloud so that the sky doesn't look boring. The sun was up, but it was not too hot. The sand too, was not hot enough to burn soles, and was as white as marble. The water was calm near the shore, and was not too cold, and there weren't too many people, even though it was a weekend.

* * *

"Everything seems to be going as planned," a certain someone thought. 

"Wow! This is so cool!" Naruto said out loud.

"I've never seen a beach this beautiful!" Sakura added.

"Wow, more sand," Kankuro muttered sarcastically.

"Hey, I must admit that the sand here looks much better than that in our village," Temari said. "Right, Gaara?"

Gaara stood silent. He was staring at the beach with eyes sparkling like a three-year old who has never been in a sandbox before.

* * *

"Everyone listen!" Tsunade spoke up. "The area of the beach that I have requested to be reserved for our use is over there, near the green dressing stalls-" 

"But that's on the opposite side of the nudist beach!" Jiraya interrupted.

"Shizune, ready the bandages." Tsunade ordered, but before she could lay a finger on Jiraya, he already made a mad dash towards their part of the beach.

"So where was I?" Tsunade faced the others, who looked rather scared of her. "Ah, yes. Supplies that I have rented will be brought over there in a few minutes or so. I want you guys to set up our sleeping and cooking areas when the supplies arrive. Until everything is set up, no one should go swimming yet."

"Awwwww," Naruto and some of the others were disappointed.

"I also need some people to go with me and Shizune to the market to buy food for our barbecued lunch. Those who are interested stay here. The others can head out to our area."

Jiraya suddenly passed by in front of Tsunade. He must have realized that he was heading towards the opposite direction of the nudist beach and turned back.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Tsunade said, obviously irritated.

* * *

Tenten agreed to come along, as well as Kurenai and Hinata. Surprisingly, Temari also volunteered. Anko, as the Hokage's assigned bodyguard was required to join them, but she managed to drag Iruka along. 

"Ino," Asuma said. "Why don't you go along with them? You know, fighting isn't the only thing kunoichi should be good at. They should also be good in household chores in case they go undercover as housewives."

"I know that Asuma-sensei," Ino said trying to look as pleasing as she can. "But can't I stay here and help out setting up the tents."

"But I strongly suggest that you go," Asuma said with a I'm-your-sensei-and-you-should-obey-me look.

"B-but how come Sakura isn't being told by Kakashi to go with Hokage-sama?"

"Oh, I get it. Don't worry I won't let her get Sasuke-kun while you're gone."

"But-"

"Quickly, before they leave for the market."

"Do you really think I should go?" Ino said in a cute but evil voice. She reached for her bag and showed Asuma part of the picture Tenten got in the bus.

"Wha- When did you get that?"

"I said, do you really think I should go?" Ino said, winking at Asuma.

"You decide where you want to help out." Asuma murmured.

"Oh thank you so much Asuma-sensei!" Ino said aloud. "You're so kind. Could you please help me carry my bags?"

"But I'm already carrying Kurenai's and Tsunade-sama's baggage!" Asuma complained.

"Please?" Ino said while showing Asuma part of the picture again.

Chouji and Shikamaru were laughing.

"I'll get you for this Ino," Asuma thought.

* * *

Tsunade, Shizune, with Ton-Ton of course, Kurenai, Hinata, Temari, Tenten, Anko, and Iruka went off to the market leaving their baggage for the others to carry to their campsite. 

The others went to their camp and arrived there just in time for the delivery.

And on the opposite side of the beach, Jiraya lies unconscious, shortly after finding out that he actually entered a gay nudist beach.

* * *

Kakashi was just about finished counting the supplies shortly after the delivery truck left. "Barbecue grills. Check. Pots, pans, and other cooking materials. Check. Firewood. Check. Tents. Check. Pillows. Check. Portable toilets. Check. Last but not the least, B- Wait! We're missing something!"

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Quickie chapter. Next chapter is coming within this week. Sorry for the delay.The old file got deleted when I formatted my PC a fewmonths ago.I was alsoplanning for a really nice crossover fic (non-Naruto unfortunately) so I totally forgot about updating this.

* * *


	13. The Meat Market

**

* * *

Title:** **Sea, Sand, and Shinobi  
**  
**By:** _chibi-kyuubi  
_  
**Rating:** PG-13 _(Some scenes and language are not suitable for very young readers.)  
_  
**Category:** Humor/General 

**Summary:** The shinobi of the Hidden Leaf take a much-deserved break a few months after Orochimaru's attack on their village. It all begins when Jiraya asks Naruto to join him and Tsunade for a trip to the beach. Something happens, and then suddenly everyone is on the trip as well. With transportation provided by Tsunade, and accommodations paid for by Jiraya, this is trip bound to be fun if not funny.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. It owns me.

* * *

**Chapter 13 – The Meat Market**

The marketplace near the beach was huge yet very lively. There were a lot of stalls selling many different things, ranging from seafood to souvenirs made from shells. Tsunade, Anko, Shizune, Tonton, Temari, Kurenai, Iruka, and Hinata have already been looking around for some time, but still haven't found any stalls selling meat for their barbecue.

"As expected from a seaside market," Tsunade said. "There's a lot of seafood and some chicken, but almost no meat."

"I think we would have a better chance of finding a meat vendor if we split up," Temari suggested.

"I agree," Anko said, grabbing Iruka's arm. "Iruka-chan and I will be searching over there."

"Wait!" Tsunade said. "Anko, you're going with me. Isn't it your mission to protect me?"

"But-"

"Iruka, you're going with Hinata and Temari to search the eastern area of the market," Tsunade completely ignored Anko's pouting. "Shizune, go with Kurenai and Tonton to the western area of the market. Anko and I will search the central area. Whether or not you find a meat vendor, we meet at this same place after 30 minutes."

"Understood," everyone said.

"Very well, be careful not to get separated. There are a lot of people here and it can be very confusing, especially since we're all wearing civilian clothes."

* * *

"I can't believe they forgot to deliver the blankets," Asuma said. "And I heard that the sea breeze can be very cold this time of year." 

"I've been trying to call them, but they're not picking up." Kakashi added. "They delivered tents and pillows but no sleeping bags or blankets."

"Wait," Asuma said, pointing at Kakashi's face. "Even at the beach you're still trying to cover that up?"

Kakashi was wearing a dark green visor across his head such that it covered his sharingan eye and a beach towel across his neck and mouth like a scarf.

"Well," Kakashi rubbed the back of his neck while trying to make up an excuse.

"Back on topic men," Gai interrupted. "I propose a solution to keep all of us warm tonight."

Asuma and Kakashi looked at Gai. He was definitely serious.

"I'm going to have to share my body heat." Gai said while doing the Mr. Nice Guy pose. "I'll visit everyone's tent and keep them warm even for just a few minutes."

"That is just wrong," Asuma looked terrified at the thought of Gai creeping up on him at night.

"Well, at least his suggestion has one good point." Kakashi said. "At the worst case, we'll just have to sleep very close to each other."

"By the way, who are you sharing a tent with?" Asuma asked Kakashi.

"I haven't talked to anyone about it yet," Kakashi answered. "But I do plan on asking either Naruto, Sasuke, or Sakura before the day ends."

"I'm sharing my tent with Lee," Gai said.

"No surprise there," Asuma said. "By the way, do you guys think I should ask Kurenai if we could share a tent?"

"Well, you are good friends right?" Gai said.

"Yeah, really close friends," Kakashi said, giving Asuma a wink.

"We're not like what you think!" Asuma said while blushing.

"Really, now?" Kakashi and Gai said, looking mischievously.

* * *

"Achoooo!" 

"Wow, somebody must be talking about you, Kurenai-san," Shizune said.

"Yeah I guess so," Kurenai said, sniffing a little.

"Look! I think that's a meat vendor over there!" Shizune said pointing at a nearby vendor.

The two of them approached what was actually a group of meat vendors, selling their goods beside each other. Tonton hid himself in Shizune's clothing upon seeing the meat products that were displayed.

"Welcome to the only place in this market that sells pork and beef," one of the merchants said.

"The only place," Kurenai said. "We must be pretty lucky then. The others must still be searching by now."

* * *

"I think found it!" Hinata said out loud, but neither Iruka or Temari answered. Hinata looked around but could not spot any of them. She used her byakugan to look for them but because there were too many people, she could not pinpoint their exact location. She looked back at the sign she saw. It read "Meat Market" and was pointing to a dark alley. 

"I still have time," Hinata thought. "I'll go check it out for a while before I start looking for Iruka-sensei, and Temari-chan."

Hinata walked into the dark alley, and saw what looked more like a shabby inn than a meat stall. She approached the door, but before she could enter the building, a big man that was standing there stopped her.

"Minors are not allowed to enter," he said.

"But I have to find meat for our barbecue later," Hinata said.

"Sorry but we don't sell that kind of meat here little girl."

"Wait, I know that man over there," Hinata pointed at the poster on a wall inside the building.

"Ah, you know Jiraya-sama?" The man asked. Hinata nodded. "He's our most loyal customer. Did he tell you to go here?"

"Well, something like that," Hinata said.

"Hmm, if he did send you I guess I could let you in."

"Really?" Hinata was a bit surprised at the man's change of attitude, but she thought that it would be best if she made sure that there really was no meat in the before leaving.

"I don't have anything to lose if I make check it out," she said to herself.

* * *

"Hinata, you seem awfully quiet," Iruka said. "Well, more quiet that you usually are I mean." 

"Wait a minute, she's gone!" Temari said after looking around. "Should we go look for her?"

"She doesn't look like it, but she's a skilled ninja," Iruka said, looking proud. "I'm sure she'll meet up with us at the place Hokage-sama told us. Lets put a little more trust in her."

"If you say so," Temari shrugged.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

The visor that Kakashi is wearing is similar to the ones that tennis players wear. Next chapter will be up a few days after Christmas, as well as better edited versions of Chapters 12 and 13. Also, do you guys think that I should change the rating to M? (Mature) Please post your opinions with your reviews.

* * *


	14. Sunblock and Sand Castles

**

* * *

**

**Title:****Sea, Sand, and Shinobi  
**  
**By:**_chibi-kyuubi  
_  
**Rating:** PG-13 _(Some scenes and language are not suitable for very young readers.)  
_  
**Category:** Humor/General

**Summary:** The shinobi of the Hidden Leaf take a much-deserved break a few months after Orochimaru's attack on their village. It all begins when Jiraya asks Naruto to join him and Tsunade for a trip to the beach. Something happens, and then suddenly everyone is on the trip as well. With transportation provided by Tsunade, and accommodations paid for by Jiraya, this is trip bound to be fun if not funny.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. It owns me.

* * *

**Chapter 14: Sunblock and Sand Castles**

"Hey! Hyuuga girl!" A voice called out before Hinata saw anything traumatic inside the 'Meat Market.' She turned around and saw a man wearing a Konoha Anbu mask standing beside the building's entrance. "What do you thing you're doing here?" The Anbu asked.

"I'm looking for meat for our barbecue later," Hinata answered.

"You've come to the wrong place, there's no meat for barbecue here."

"But the sign says Meat Market."

"Well, the meat here is um, diseased. Yeah, the meat here has all kinds of diseases. You wouldn't want them for barbecue, trust me."

"But-"

"Don't worry, the others already found meat for your barbecue. Come, I'll escort you to your meeting place."

"Thank you Mr. Anbu," Hinata agreed, sensing no evil intent from the man.

* * *

"Kakashi-sensei, we've already finished setting up the tents, can we go play now," Naruto asked. Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, Shino, and Lee were also with him. 

"I guess it's alright," Kakashi answered. "Just be sure to put on sunblock or you'll get a bad case of sunburn."

"Yay!" Naruto and the others returned to their bags to get the sunblock.

"Geez, that Naruto is such a kid," Sakura said to Ino. The two of them found a perfect spot under a beach umbrella to lie down on.

"Yeah," Ino said as she adjusted her tight, blue swimsuit.

"It looks like the boys are putting on sunblock," Sakura said.

"I wonder where Sasuke-kun is," Ino said. "I want to be the one to put sunblock on him."

"Like hell I'm going to allow you to do that," Sakura said. "But come to think of it, he disappeared right after we finished setting up the tents."

"Neji-kun, do you know where Sasuke-sama went?" Ino asked when the Hyuuga boy walked by carrying his snorkeling gear.

"I think he went to the other side of the beach," Neji answered. "Either that or he went to the jetski rental place.

"Wow, Sasuke-sama on a jetski," Sakura and Ino said with starry eyes. Neji left the two girls in their fantasies and proceeded snorkeling alone.

* * *

"What! How could you leave that girl alone in a place like this!" Tsunade yelled at Iruka and Temari. 

"Don't worry, Hokage-sama, I'm sure she's going to meet us here," Iruka said confidently. "She's just a little late."

"She better be safe, Iruka. Or else." Tsunade nodded towards Anko and Shizune. Iruka slowly turned around and swallowed hard when he saw Shizune flash several barbecue sticks between her fingers, and Anko lick a particularly rough piece of cucumber.

Just then, the Anbu carrying Hinata suddenly appeared beside Tsunade.

"Hokage-sama," the Anbu greeted as he let go of Hinata, who stood up but couldn't look at the others in embarrassment. After Tsunade acknowledged him, he whispered to her the details of him finding Hinata.

"But what were you doing there in the first place?" Tsunade asked.

"Um, there were reports of missing nin in this area and I went to investigate," the Anbu said. "But it seems that the missing nin already left town a few days ago."

"Very well, show me those reports when I get back to Konoha," Tsunade said with an evil look on her face. "You may go."

"Who was that?" Shizune whispered as the group walked towards the meat vendors.

"Just my perverted grandfather."

"Who?"

"I mean, it was Yamato," Tsunade said, smiling.

* * *

"What are you doing?" A curious Gaara asked Naruto. 

"We're putting on sunblock, the other boy answered.

"Sunblock?"

"Yeah, so that we don't get sunburn."

"I see."

"Do you want some?"

"I don't need it. I still have the second layer of sand on my skin."

"What? You still have that? Just when you dropped that tacky gourd, I thought you'd loosen up for once."

"But what if an enemy village launches a surprise attack?" Gaara said.

"Come on, who'd think that we're shinobi?"

Just then, Shino summoned a huge swarm of insects to help him create a sand castle.

"Don't worry, if an enemy attacks us I'll protect you." Naruto said. "Now take that thing off so I can put sunblock on your back. We can then join Shino and the others."

"Alright," Gaara shed his skin of sand and let Naruto place some sunblock on his back. "What are they doing?"

"Oh, they're making sand castles," Naruto answered.

"Sand castles?"

"Yeah, it's a popular activity when people go to the beach."

"Are we going to make sand castles too?"

"Yep. I'm going to make the biggest sand castle ever seen," Naruto answered enthusiastically.

"We'll see about that."

"Huh, did you say something Gaara?"

"Nothing," Gaara answered with an evil smile on his face.

* * *

"We're back!" Tsunade waved at the male jounin waiting for them. "Have you guys set up everything already?" 

"Yes, Hokage-sama," Kakashi, Asuma, and Gai said at the same time.

"But there's a little problem," Asuma said. "They forgot to deliver the blankets."

"Why didn't you call them about it?" Tsunade said angrily.

"We did, but no one was answering until a while ago," Gai said.

"So what did they say?"

"They said that someone called them earlier and cancelled the delivery of the blankets. We asked them if they could still send us blankets but they said that they've already rented out the others. They'll send us the remaining ones, but I think we'll be restricted to one blanket per tent." Kakashi explained.

"But who could have cancelled the delivery of blankets?" Anko asked.

"I have a perfectly good idea who," Tsunade said as she cracked her knuckles.

* * *

On the other side of the beach, Jiraya finally regained consciousness after having a terrible dream of Tsunade beating him up for canceling the delivery of blankets.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Whoa! An update! I even surprised myself for finishing another chapter. The Naruto fillers completely killed my interest in the series, but if it picks up again when Naruto returns to Konoha, I may end up writing more. But until then, I'll just work on my other fic and come up with some oneshots. Thank you to all reviewers and those who added this fic to their favorites.


End file.
